The Present & Past
by TheEarthbenders
Summary: The Present & Past A Toko story about how Toph one day starts telling Lin about the adventures she used to have with the whole Gang, when they were younger from Tophs POV & her romance life . Along with some new twists.
1. Chapter 1 - A Spark

**A/N: We do not own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra characters! This is just our first fanfiction story. Nor do we not own the image of the fanfiction. All rights go to Nickelodeon & its rightful owners.**

** It is about Toko & Lin.**

** *Please be advised that this story, will contain some swear words here & there & some scenes not suitable for younger children.***

**Read and Review, let us know what you think :) now without further ado here is Chapter 1. **

* * *

**- The Present -**

Lin watched as her mother came in through the door from the window, it was the first time she had come back from work early in a while, and she was glad to finally spend some time with her.

"Hi Linny" said Toph feeling her daughter's presence.

"Hey mom" said Lin the 13-year-old who was doing regular teenager "_stuff_" in her room.

As she walked out to the living room, she saw her mother sit on the beige leather couch.

She decided to walk over and sit beside her.

There was silence for a few minutes which caused Lin to think,

which she rarely got to do since she was always practicing her metalbending just like her mother.

"How was your day at work mom?" she asked. "I would say the usual but today we had to face a Bloodbender named Yakone, he had been causing trouble for a while and we finally got some witnesses to confess. That's why he was brought to court right away" Toph responded.

"Well at least it wasn't a full moon-" Lin started saying when her mother cut her off.

"Actually he knew how to bloodbend even without a full moon that's why we had been after him since he was bloodbending and it is illegal, if its illegal during a full moon it is illegal during any other time.

Also while on trial he bloodbended everyone in the court room I tried to stop him but with no luck he ended up leaving us unconscious, luckily he won't be causing anymore trouble since TwinkleToes took his bending. He somehow escaped from prison though, we have no idea where he is but I'm sure without his bending he won't be causing anymore trouble"

Lins eyes were wide, she didn't know how her mother could be so calm after all that and she hoped one day she would be just like her, but there was one thing she was still curious about. She had been for a while now and she just had to ask.

"Mom, who is my father?, what was he like?" she said it with such curiosity. She just had to know. She felt so much better once she had asked the question, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt kind of worried when her mother looked away.

"I knew I was going to have to tell you sooner or later" Toph said and sighed.

"Your father was... a stubborn and confused man, he used to be your Aunt Kataras, Uncles Aang and Sokkas enemy before I joined "Team Avatar" she let out a soft and silent chuckle and continued.

"A while after I had joined when I tried to run away, I had tea & a lovely conversation with a very wise man without even knowing it was his uncle, he gave me advice and in return I gave him advice about his nephew".

"Your father later came to Aang asking for forgiveness and offered to be his fire bending teacher and even as a prisoner, I was the only one of the group that actually believed him, I saw the good in him so when they refused and he left I went after him. That's when he burnt my feet I couldn't feel anything at all, I knew he did it by an accident but it still hurt so I left and went to Katara who helped me heal". She kept going.

"That's when Azula, his... Interesting sister showed up and tried to destroy us, he helped us defeat her and after that he was officially part of Team Avatar and Aangs firebending teacher"She ended.

Lin was taken back by all of this, she knew exactly who she was talking about "Wait your saying that Uncle Zuko... **_The_ ****_Fire_** **_Lord_** is my dad?!" Lin said in shock. "Yes" was all Toph could say "Wh-Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" said Lin with anger in her voice.

"I-I don't know I guess it's because a few weeks after you were born things between me and your father weren't going so well".Toph lowered her head, which was something she rarely did at least not in front of anyone not even her own daughter.

"He as you know is a very busy man and so am I and we just didn't have what we had before, like when I first realized I loved him". She finished, that last part with a very hesitated small smile.

Lin obviously noticed this and was in complete shock."How could you smile at this, & not realize what this means to me!?" Lin said as she crunched her fists tightly.

"Lin please, let me just explain. Toph said as she pleaded with her daughter.

"There is nothing to explain, you should have told me this years ago!" Lins voice started to get louder, and angrier.

She knew better then to yell at her mother like that. Especially if it was the greatest Earthbender in the world, but she could of cared less.

"Please Lin, just give me a chance to explain myself like shit." Who Toph, knew better then to swear at her daughter like that, but she couldn't help it.

"Hmph, fine but it better be convincing and good. I want it in full details please."

Mumbled Lin, who had calmed down a bit.

"Hah, it would be in full details alright." Chuckled Toph who continued to begin the story.

"Well Lin, it all began a while ago like I told you, right after he had joined Team Avatar, when he tried to teach TwinkleToes how to firebend..."

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this Chapter, Chapter 2 will be coming soon! stay tuned! Please Read and Review, Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Firebending Masters

**A/N: Hello fellow Avatards yes once again, we have done it. We Finished Chapter 2 which is way longer then the first one [Edited] see if you can spot a scene from an episode of ATLA that we got exactly word by word (but from Tophs 'POV').**

**P.S. We HAVE seen all the episodes (of both ATLA and LOK) and read the comics and we will definitely be adding stuff from The Promise and The Search (anyone else read part 2 yet? ITS AWESOME!) and we will be featuring other ships too! (If Theres anything you would like to see just leave us a review we love reading ideas from readers!)**

**Now read on And ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Firebending Masters_**

**-The Past-**

It was a warm & sunny bright day at the Western Air Temple, it was early in

the morning. The gang were still sound asleep, but I was awake. I sat on the

cold hard floor I called a bed. I kept thinking about the dream I had last night.

What did it mean?, did I really have feelings for him? or was it just one of those crazy dreams of mine.

I sat there for a while not realizing the presence of someones feet standing behind me.

They were strong & sturdy, but yet they felt gentle & soft.

After the realization of their feet, I heard a voice.

It sounded like it came from miles away, but yet I felt through the ground that the person was right behind me.

"Toph, you there?", said the voice. "Huh?" I said, acting like a confused child.

"I said, what are you doing up so early?." Said the voice that was now getting closer and closer to me.

"Oh, sorry about that I was um.. daydreaming." I was blushing more then ever.

After, I realized it was Zuko, the guy who was in my dream.

"I couldn't go back to sleep". I said turning my head away in a different direction, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"That makes two of us." He said, as I felt him sit down beside me. I couldn't tell if he was staring at me or looking away, due to my blindness.

"So..um..when are you teaching TwinkleToes to firebend?" I said, hesitating.

"When he finally decides to wake up. Which hopefully is later today in the afternoon, where the sun is at its highest."

"Oh..wait why when the sun is at its highest?." Me, obviously knowing nothing about firebending.

"Because that's when firebenders are at their strongest point." Said Zuko, who had such clarity in his voice.

"Oh, well hey that's good to know." I said, with a slight chuckle.

"You know, you are really the greatest earthbender in the world." Said Zuko who I could feel wasn't lying.

"Really..you really mean it?" I said with such a big smile, that I probably ended up looking like a dork.

"Of course I do, I mean, by the looks of it, you can kick Katara's butt anytime." He said with such a big laugh & sounding a bit nervous. Laughing is something he rarely does with anyone, I thought to myself.

"Hah, yea of course, I can kick SugarQueen's butt anytime!" I said with such confidence.

"Haha, good talk with you Toph, looks like Aang is finally awake." He said as he got up, wiped his pants from the dust of the ground gave me a smile and walked away.

My smile quickly turned into a frown when he left, I just wanted him to stay with me forever. Then I thought to myself, wait... What the hell am I saying!? Do I really have feelings for him?

Well whatever it is, I don't have the time to think about this. As I thought to myself, I got up and shrugged it off.

But clearly I was wrong.

It was time for breakfast and everyone was finally awake.

The whole gang sat around the campfire as usual. I usually don't care where I sit but this time it was different.

It was the only space available, like what am I supposed to do, sit beside Appa & Momo who eat their food like the bunch of animals they are?

There was no way that was happening so I had to sit beside Zuko, its like if he saved a spot for me on purpose.

My face turned red just knowing the fact that he was right there beside me.

I tried hiding it away by having my bangs hang over my head loosely.

But obviously it didn't work, Katara knew something was up.

"Hey, you got a thing for Firelord over there?" She said, who sat on the other side of me.

"What kind of question is that? of course I don't!" I said, obviously lying and trying to whisper.

She brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "You do don't you?! I can see it in your face Toph." she finished, crossed her arms and smirked.

"NO I DONT!" I said, as my voice got louder and pounded my fist to the ground causing it to shake.

Then for a few moments it was quiet, my loud voice caused it to interrupt everyone's talking.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, like if I was some kind of freak.

"Toph.. are you okay?" Aang asked quietly.

"Not anymore." I said as I got up and walked away from the group, trying to avoid eye contact and hiding my face from everyone with my bangs that swayed back & forth with the wind.

I walked over to a cliff, and sat down. My feet dangled in the air.

With a little push, I could fall to my doom but I didn't care. I've already embarrassed myself once I dont need to do it again.

I just needed some time alone.. to think.

After thinking for what seemed forever, I heard someone's footsteps behind me, it was Katara's.

"What do you want Katara?" I asked I was too angry for any nicknames.

"Look Toph, I'm sorry that I asked you about that earlier and how I said it in front of everyone."She said sincerely.

"I shouldn't of done that."

"It's ok and stop with the apologizing SugarQueen its getting on my nerves." I said smiling.

She leaned over and hugged me tightly.

"But Toph, are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Asked a concerned Katara.

"Yeah, I'm just a little confused, thats all."

"Hah, tell me about it I feel the same way with Aang." Katara said. My ears dropped dropped to the ground.

"Really? I-I didn't know." I said kind of shocked, I thought they were both happy with each other.

"Yeah, escpically since we are in the middle of war and we have other things to worry about." Her voice faded, she was obviously sad.

"Yeah, thats true." I said, agreeing with her. Something that was rare of me to do, but this time I did, I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm glad we both have something in common." She said cheerfully.

"You know if you ever need anyone to talk to or in need of advice, I'm here for you Toph." SugarQueen, really seemed to care, I thought to myself.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind, and thanks." I said punching her arm, in my way of showing affection.

"Ouch." She said as she rubbed her arm and walked away.

I was glad I got to speak with Katara, girl-to-girl, finally. Even though she can get on my nerves.

I stood up, and walked back to where everyone was.

Later that night, around the campfire.

When everyone was eating, Zuko walks in and says "Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news" he lowered his head and said "I lost my stuff"

I threw my hands in the air and said "Don't look at me, I didn't touch your stuff" I said and crossed my arms.

"I'm talking about my firebending" Zuko responded "it's gone" he lowered his head once again.

SugarQueen suddenly starts laughing and says "Sorry I'm just laughing at the irony you know how it would of been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago"

It would of been convenient, but she doesn't need to be so rude about it when Aang desperately needs a firebending teacher, he is the Avatar after all I thought to myself.

"We'll it's not lost its just, weaker for some reason" he responded.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are" Katara responded with attitude.

I had never seen (not actually seen but you know what I mean) Katara like this and it actually sort of made me mad because Zukos case seemed pretty serious but I couldn't let anyone know that so I did what I normally would do.

"Ouch" I said with a wide smile trying to joke around but I could feel Zuko was not amused.

"I bet it's because I changed sides" he said.

"That's ridiculous" said SugarQueen who was still giving attitude and sipped her soup.

"I don't know" said Aang finally speaking up "maybe it isn't" wait did i just hear TwinkleToes disagreeing with Katara?! "maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to" he finished.

He used to fuel it with rage huh? I have to say that is pretty hot... Hold up! Did I really just say that? What is wrong with me?!

"Sooo..." Sokka peeked up "All we have to do is make Zuko angry, easy enough" he finishes and starts laughing and poking Zuko around with a stick.

"OK" yells Zuko "CUT IT OUT!" This caught us all by surprise but mostly Sokka, he calmed down a bit and continued " Look even if you're right I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore, there has to be another way" he finished.

Wow, he is so different from his sister Azula.

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source" I spoke up hoping I could help, I put my hand to my chest and said "I recommend the original source"

"How's he supposed to do that?" Said Sokka "by jumping into a volcano?"

"No" I simply said "Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is" I finished

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?" Said Sokka who obviously hadn't given up the Volcano idea.

"I don't know" I said putting my bowl down, since I don't know anything about firebending "for Earthbending the original benders were badger moles, one day when I was little I ran away and hid in a cave"

(**P.S. Words in Italics is Toph explaining**)

*flashback*

Toph is on the ground crying in a cave, a badger mole then breaks down one of the walls of the caves and walks up to young Toph.

"_That's where I met them" I continued._

The badger mole sniffs Toph and she sniffs back the badger mole then licks her and she laughs, pets and licks the badger mole back.

_"They were blind, just like me so we understood each other "_

Toph follows the badger mole around copying/learning each of its movements.

_"I was able to learn Earthbending, not just as a martial art but as an extension of my senses" I kept going "for them, the original earthbenders it wasn't just about fighting it was their way of interacting with the world"_

*flashback end*

"That's amazing Toph" said Aang "I learned from the monks but the original airbenders were the sky bisons." He looked over at Appa and said "maybe you could give me a lesson sometime buddy"

Appa just made a sound back at him as if agreeing.

"That doesn't help, the original firebenders were the dragons and they're extinct" said Zuko

"What do you mean?" I heard Aang asked confused "Roku had a dragon and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid"

"WELL THEY ARENT AROUND ANYMORE OK!?" Zuko replied with such anger.

"Ok, Ok" said Aang trying to calm him down "I'm sorry"

"But maybe there's another way." said Zuko. "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors."

"Sun Warriors? I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Said Aang as he walked up beside Zuko.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago but they're civilization wasn't too far from where we are now, maybe we can learn from there by poking around in the ruins" responded Zuko.

"That's what the monks used to tell me, sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present" Aang spoke up.

"So what maybe you'll just pick up some super old sun warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago" said Sokka as I just continued to sip my soup.

"More or less" said Zuko who turned back to Aang then lowered his head "either I find a new way to firebend or the avatar has to find a new teacher." he finished.

And the next morning they were off to the ruins of the sun warriors on Appa.

Now that Zuko is gone, maybe I can finally have time to think, about everything... Even though, we are in the middle of war... Ugh, who am I kidding?! I don't care!

* * *

**-The Present-**

"Well that's enough storytelling for tonight Lin."

"WHAT!? Hold up! I want to hear more, pretty please" Said Lin who also, tried doing a puppy face, when clearly her mother is blind.

"No, thats going to have to wait for another day Linny, its late."

"Ugh, fine goodnight mother." She said as she marched down the hallway stomping her feet all the way.

"Heh, goodnight to you too missy." Toph said, as she smirked.

As Toph went into her room and closed the door she removed her metalbending uniform, she almost forgot she was wearing it, she then got into her bed she quietly said to herself,

"Goodnight Sparky, I miss you" As a tear streamed down her cheek and onto her pillows.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of that? Eh?, Eh,? Eh,? Hope you enjoyed it even though it Felt a bit rushed. If you find any errors or anything please PM us what and where did/went we wrong and we will fix it right away dont worry we will not get mad or anything, we appreciate this kind of thing :) .Well any who stay tuned for next chapter ! :D Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams

**A/N: We are back with another chapter of this beautiful Toko story! We hope you guys are enjoying it so far because we really enjoy writing it! Sorry it's taking us long to update we are just pretty busy right now with summer school :( But ****we are gonna try our best and update as soon as we can! xoxo**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Dreams**_

**_-The Past-_**

_ His hand slowly stroking my long silky hair. I can feel his movements on the bed as __he __lies down with me, laughing at my childish jokes._

_ I snuggle close to him, as he pulls me closer__, closer into his arms._

_I lay my head onto his chest as he whispers, "I love you, Toph."_

_"TOPH!"... I hear someone shouting my name. "TOPH!", I hear it again..louder than before. _

_TTTOOOOPPPPPHHHH! "Huh." I get up not feeling the vibrations of the earth... and pluck! "Ow, what do you want?!" _

_ As I said, waking up in the most grumpiest moods ever, and just currently bumped my head with someone._

_"Toph, are you ok?, sorry about that." Katara responded with concern. _

_"No I'm not ok, why the hell did you wake me up for?!" _

_"You've been sleeping in too much! Ever since Zuko and Aang left to find the Sun Warrior ruins. Zuko, that name it sounded so..._

_"TOPH, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Katara snapped._

_"You know what.. just whatever come out when you're ready I need your help with some stuff." Katara said as she walked out of the room."_

_Well, what do you expect I just woke up. I said as I mumbled to myself._

_Sheesh man, I just woke up and I already got yelled at by SugarQueen. Great, just great._

_And she just had to ruin an amazing dream too.. _

_Wait! As I thought to myself, was I just dreaming about Zuko again?! _

_Except he was touching me?..HOLY CRAP, what the hell is wrong with me?! I said out loud and lied down on the bed with a pillow over my face. _

_"Sounds like somebody needs a therapy session!" From the sound of their voice, I already knew who it was. _

_"No Sokka, I don't need a therapy session." _

_"Awwwh." Sokka said with disappointment. _

_I need to figure this out on my own._

_"Well whatever it is, I hope you do." He responded in a tone I never heard from him before, since he's always being sarcastic and joking around. _

_"Thanks." I said as I playfully punched his arm in my way of showing affection._

_"Hey, anytime." He said as he walked away. _

_While I was talking to Sokka, he made me forget everything. Everything involving reality and that dream. _

_Obviously I don't have a crush on him anymore. I've moved on._

_The __dream I had seemed so strange. Whenever I thought about it, it would give me the slightest chill down my back._

_ The fact that it felt so real, scares me. _

_But there was one thing, I loved it. _

_ I loved every second of it._

_Even if it wasn't real, I wish he was mine. _

_Oh boy, here I go again. Whats wrong with me? Why am I saying and thinking werid stuff? I said as I thought to myself. _

_ Oh you know what fuck it, Im gonna go see what SugarQueen wants._

_I'm just gonna leave it as it is, even if I have feelings for him or not._

_I walked out of the room I was sleeping in during the night and went to find Katara._

_If I end up not coming sooner or later, I won't hear the end of it. _

_"It's about time you came." Katara said._

_"Yeah, yeah well what do you want?" I replied with attitude, so she knows because of her I had to wake up crabby. __  
_

_"Too late now, I don't need your help anymore." _

_"Are you serious?!" AGH! _

_"Why?" She asked, oh the most famous question of all. I thought to myself. _

_"Nevermind, Katara. Im going back to bed." Too tired to deal with this shit anyway. _

_"Oh, no you dont." She said as she grabbed my wrist. _

_"ACK, let go of me!" I said as I moved my arm away from her. _

_"What's wrong with you..Toph? I just thought that we shouldn't spend our days sleeping in but instead of doing something productive." _

_"Um, yea...about that..I'm just gonna go to bed.." I just knew whenever she ment by saying something productive, it really ment something boring. _

_I quickly walked away from her presence before she could say anything. Quickly enough so I couldn't hear her nagging. _

_I walked to the room, and flopped myself onto the bed. With the pillows all around me. _

_My eyes were getting heavier & heavier. _

_I was falling into a deep sleep. _

_I felt someone's fingertips touching my back, giving me goosebumps. _

_They were slowly tracing my back. I couldn't tell who, but whoever it was their fingertips were warm, like fire flaming around the campfire on a breezy night. _

_Until.. I heard a voice."Toph, Toph I'm back."_

_My eyes jolted open, and I moved around to see if I can sense anyone there. But no one._

_This is was all just another dream. Yet it felt so real. _

_It was him.. again.. It was Zuko._

_Another crazy dream right brain cause you love to torture me! _

_This was beyond crazy. I was so use to having dreams about him, I didn't give a fuck anymore. _

_After laying on the bed for a few minutes, my stomach started to grumble. I needed something to munch on. _

_So I headed out of the room to see if Katara cooked anything. _

_I was so looking forward to her famous Water Tribe soups. When I heard voices in a distance and a loud moaning Appa. _

_Oh my gosh their back already? HOLY CRAP! That means.. Zuko is here. _

_My lover, my dreamer. _

_"Hey guys we missed you! You don't know what me and Zuko found out about the ancient Sun Warrior Ruins!" _

_"What so more Jerkbending?" Sokka commented. _

_"No. The Dragon Dance!" _

_"Ahahaha! Is this some kind of joke?" Sokka who was already dying of laughter and it hasn't been even 10 minutes. _

_I walked to where everybody was. _

_"Oh hey Toph, I missed yo-er I mean everyone!" I could tell by the vibrations he was more embarrassed than ever._

_I just couldn't hold it in anymore. _

_I wanted to say it._

_I missed you too._

_But I couldn't._

_Not in front of everyone, they'd never let me hear the end of it so i did the next thing i could think of._

_I turned around crossed my arms and blushed._

_"Welcome back Zuko, these guys missed you or something" I said with a wide smile._

_One day I will be able to tell him but today was not the day._

_I heard him chuckle a bit and go back to where everyone was._

_For the rest of the day I just couldn't stop smiling._

**-The Present-**

Toph woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, wow she had been in a REALLY Good mood lately she thought to herself but that dream, that dream just made her happy.

She loved having those kind of dreams about back in the day with the whole Gaang, and with him, Zuko.

She then got up and got ready right away, she then bended her metal uniform on, oh how she loved that metal feel it had, taken her years to get used to it and she was glad she finally did.

She then put her flowing long hair into her usual bun and headed out the door to the living room, and went straight to open the front door to leave when she felt someones presence behind her "Hey Linny, up already?" Toph asked her daughter who had her hands on her hips "Yes I am, and you're leaving already?"

Toph let out a small chuckle, oh how Lin reminded her of herself, so demanding

"Yes I am." Toph responded the same way her daughter did "I've got lots of work to do down at the station" Toph paused then said "one day when you're the chief you'll understand" she finished with a smile.

Lin couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be chief but one day she hoped to find out, just like her mother said so instead of complaining that she wanted her to stay and tell her more stories about her father she just smiled back.

Toph smiled even wider and as she turned to leave Lin hugged her and even though it took her by surprise she smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you mom, please be careful." said Lin as she hugged her mother a bit tighter like she didn't want to let go.

"I love you too but" Toph said pulling away "Remember, I AM the best Earthbender in the world." she smiled and went out the door.

Lin just laughed and rolled her eyes saying "Bye mom."

"Bye Linny." Was all Toph said before earthbending the ground up sending herself high up in the air landing on top of a building and running off.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of that eh? Yes we know we took a while to update but we hope this makes up for it :)**

**We hope you guys are really enjoying this story! We really do try hard and now since summer school is almost over we have the rest of the summer to work on this so stay tuned! :)**

**Please Read and Review and leave any suggestions or anything you would like to see next :)**

**P.S. Please PM us any spelling mistakes or anything you find in this story we appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Realization

**A/N: Hey Guys B and I are back with another chapter! Now since we are done with Summer School you can expect Chapters to be coming much sooner now without any further interruptions here is Chapter 4: Realization :)**

**P.S. Please Read and Review!**

***We do not own any of the characters of ATLA. All rights go to its rightful owners***

* * *

Chapter 4: New Beginnings/Realization

**-The Present-**

It was late at night and I was walking alone making my way to Air Temple Island to pick Lin up.

I let Katara know I was staying at work late today so she could take care of her until I came to pick her up and she agreed just like that, SugarQueen loved having Lin over and Lin loved being over there but I could never figure out why.

I bet she is going to be mad at me for being late though, unless Katara calmed her down and she managed to fall asleep. It is almost midnight.

Where the moon is at its highest, or so I've been told.

Midnight...

I smiled to myself remembering that night...

That night, at midnight ...

Where I- where we both came to a realization.

* * *

**-The Past-**

Everyone was happy, chilling around the campfire sharing laughs.

Just having a goodtime, something we haven't had for a while.

It felt nice.

"No one can make tea like uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two.

"Would you like to hear uncles favorite tea joke?" Zuko asked to the group, from the tone of his voice he sounded more relaxed than usual.

"I like jokes." Commented Aang.

"Sure, bring it!" I responded back to him.

"Ok well.. I can't remmeber how it starts but the punch line is - Leaf me alone, I'm bushed."

It went really quite, you could hear the fire flickering in the breezy night.

It wasn't even close to being funny, but at least he tried.

"Well it's funnier when uncle tells it."

"Right..Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing."Katara snickered.

Everyone laughed at SugarQueens comment. She spoked the truth.

"Its nice to get a chance to relax a little, it hardly ever happens." I said as he passed me some tea. Trying hard not to blush.

I think as a group we should relax more, but with the busy schedules Sokka always has it's almost impossible.

_"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"_

I heard Sokka talk to Zuko, who didn't really sound like himself. As he walked over the edge of the Temple, away from the group.

It just so happens I could hear their every word, well most of it anyways.

_"So, whats up?"_

_"If- someone was captured by the fire nation where would they be taken?"_

_"What do you mean, who was captured?"_

From this point on, I didn't get where this was going at.

I was just as clueless like Zuko, but I just continued to listen.

_"When the invasion plan failed some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."_

_"I can't tell you.." "What and why not?"_

Wherever this was heading, it didn't sound too good. I thought to myself.

_"Trust me..Knowing would just make you feel worse."_

_"It's my dad.. he was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."_

_"Its not good Sokka." "Please."_ Sokka tried pleading with Zuko.

_"My guess is.. they were taken to the Boiling Rock."_

"Woahh, what the boiling rock, where's that even supposed to be!?" Which by an accident I said out loud.

"Um.. Toph are you okay?" "Huh?"

"You keep talking talking to yourself." Replied Aang.

"No, I'm not." "Yeah, you are."

"Well, whatever I'm going off to bed." Now I don't even get to know where Sokka was getting at this. I thought to myself, as I headed back to my room and landed on the bed.

It was a few days after Zuko and Sokka came home from the boiling rock along with Suki, Sokka and Katara's dad, and someone else who I still hadn't gotten to know as well.

I don't know how or why but Zuko had been acting... Different and today was the day I would find out why.

I snuck by as everyone was sleeping and right up to where he was sitting, I knew he was up because I could feel him.

"Hey Toph." he said without turning to face me.

"What's going on Princess? You've been acting up lately." I responded.

Silence followed that and it took a while for him to speak up.

"It's just, that at the prison... I saw someone I thought I would never see again, someone I love, my girlfriend Mai." He said and looked away.

My heart ached I never knew he had a girlfriend and now I feel really bad but I had to say something, I couldn't do anything else.

"And what's wrong with that?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Well before I came to join you guys I left her a note and left without even an explanation, I don't know why I did it and when I was there, she came to speak to me, I felt awful and then I realized I did love her." He paused and looked up at me. "But I also realized I loved someone else." He finished.

I could feel he was getting nervous, possibly even blushing.

But I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if he was talking about me so I couldn't take any chances.

I couldn't tell him I liked him.

"Don't worry Sparky." I smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." I punched him lightly (or at least what I thought was light) and started to walk off.

I stopped right on my tracks, ran up to him and kissed what I thought was his cheek and then feeling a bit of his scar against my lips I pulled away.

"Goodnight Zuko." I smiled and went right back to sleep and certainly not waiting for him to say anything.

But that's when I realized, that I really loved him.

And I had a feeling he realized something too.

* * *

**-The Present-**

I smiled and let a single tear run down my left cheek.

These memories of him are all from a long time ago.

Everything is different now, nothing was the same anymore.

I knocked at the house at Air Temple Island and right away Katara opened up.

"Hey Toph, come on in." She greeted with her usual sweet voice and moved aside to let me in.

"Hi SugarQueen where's Linny?"

Katara laughed a bit and then replied with a simple "She's asleep -" she stopped right on her tracks noticing the stained tear on my cheek.

She sighed "You were thinking about him again weren't you." She asked.

I didn't respond, I simply just leaned against the wall looking away.

Katara sighed once more and stood beside me and I couldn't help it any longer I flung my arms around her and let a few tears run "I miss him so much." I said "It hurts." I finished and let more tears run down.

All she could do was rub my back and trying to calm me down which I quickly did.

No one had ever seen this side of me except him, and now Katara.

"Toph, you are strong, you are one of the strongest people I know and this is just a phase because until now you have gotten through on your own without him!"

I looked away, she was right.

"You have raised your daughter well without the father she will never know of -" I cut her off saying "She knows, I told her."

She didn't know what to say after that, they had all agreed never even to bring up the subject of Lins dad.

"How did she... You know, react to it?" She finally said.

"She got mad that I didn't tell her earlier but she then asked me to tell her about our past together, with everyone." I said.

"Oh, well does she know about -" Katara started saying and I cut her off right away. "No! and I don't plan on telling her anytime soon."

"But Toph, she's gonna have to find out sooner or later." SugarQueen responded.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yes, someday but not anytime soon."

Aang then walks up and stands beside Katara.

"Hey there TwinkleToes." I say in a mocking tone quickly covering my face with my bangs so he wouldn't notice the tears.

"Oh in the name of the spirits will you stop calling me that I'm 40 years old there's no need for nicknames." He said and rolled his eyes as SugarQueen chuckled.

I laughed a bit and said "Not a chance."

And then just as I was about to go get Lin, she shows up along with Kya who runs up hugging me and screaming. "Aunt Toph!"

I laugh and hug her back "Hi Kya."

"Are you gonna stay and hang out with us? Please Please Please!" She said sounding like such a child when she's already 15.

"Some other time kiddo I promise, it's pretty late now." I said and looked over at Lin "You ready to go?" I ask and she nods her head.

Lin then runs up to Katara and Aang who gives them hugs. "Bye Auntie Katara, Bye Uncle TwinkleToes." She finishes with a small chuckle.

Both me and Katara are laughing hysterically as Aang crosses his arms and puts on a pouty face which quickly goes away when SugarQueen kisses his cheek.

I smile and start heading out the door I then turn to them and say "Thanks for watching over her."

"No problem, she is such a good kid, it's hard to believe she's your daughter." She finishes with a chuckle.

I try my best to roll my eyes and punch her lightly in the arm and then give her a hug which is something I hardly do, but she deserved it.

"Thank you for that talk too." I pull away and say "I really needed it."

"Anytime Toph, I'm here and I always will be here for you." She smiles and I smile back then head out the door with Lin and we wave goodbye as we walk off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of THAT? Eh eh eh yeah maye you guys are thinking WHAT THE HECK MIKE AND BRYAN ALREADY HAVE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS AND NOW THIS?! WHAT?! But don't worry we will answer this secret which you guys will find out about soon ;) we did not change anything to the story line! This is not AU or anything this is basically what we want to happen! I think you'll find it pretty interesting and accurate! It really does make sense! Anyways enough hints stay tuned for Chapter 5: Jealousy Coming Soon! ;) please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealousy

**A/N: . Sorry for the delay peeeps I was having a huge road block and i didnt have my partner A to help me out so anyways.. -B**

**The next Chapter(s) will contain a lot of swearing and adult themes not described or anything but its material not suitable for immature people *children*, you were warned.**

**(Thoughts are in Italics hope we don't confuse you)**

**I would like to thank my friend MakorraLove97! She helped me out with this chapter thank you so much! You're the best everyone you should go check out her awesome stories because she is an amazing writer and she is so nice! -A**

**Hope you all like it! NOW HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Enjoy, xoxo**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Jealousy**_

**-The Present-**

It was 6 am and although I had always said that I don't do 6 am here I am already awake waiting outside for my daughter.

I had promised her that I would train her all day today, I just don't get why I decided to start so damn early.

It had been 5 minutes and Lin still hasn't shown up.

"Teenagers." I said to myself and tried rolling my eyes which I could never figure out if I was doing it properly.

I laid back in my chair and started thinking.

I couldn't believe my Linny was already 16.

I sighed softly and smiled to myself.

It seemed like just yesterday she was just 5.

She was such a sweet child, but I could tell she was getting tougher and I was glad She was.

I want her to be a headstrong girl like myself, I don't want her getting hurt.

Not like I did.

I have got to stop this!

He has to stop popping into my mind.

But I wonder how they're doing... I Haven't seen any of them in a while.

I sighed once again.

I can't believe I had done that, it really hurt me to do that, that's just something no mother should go through.

I clenched my fists.

Ugh I bet he doesn't even care anymore! He never calls or even shows up!

But who am I to judge... I don't do it either.

It's been 16 years...

Just as if on queue Lin showed up. "Hey, Mom sorry I'm late, I just got caught up on some... Stuff." She finished nervously.

I obviously knew what she was doing but I didn't bother saying anything I used to do the same and man her voice had changed a lot.

She reminds me so much of him...

I snapped out of it and chuckled. "Oh Linny please I know what you were doing but, why did you go talk to him so early?"

"I had to make sure," she simply replied. "I had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, you know how Bumi gets when he's at parties and he Tenzin, usually follows his lead. Im glad I didn't go though I need my Earthbending training." She finished.

I just laugh. "Ah Lin you remind me so much of myself."

"Really? You were worried that other girls hit on dad also?" She asked surprised.

"Well in my case I wasn't exactly with him yet." I said softly.

"Then want to tell me about it?" She responded and sat right beside me.

I smiled and sighed. "Alright I guess your Earthbending Session will have to wait."

**-The Past-**

It was bright and early, you could hear the birds chirping away in the morning skies.

Everyone was soundly asleep. Until something or someone started attacking us.

I felt the whole temple shake.

It made the wall crumble a bit, and startled some of us who were still sleeping.

I got up, quickly as I could. Ready to react to anything before more of those things came.

Im guessing they were missiles of some sort.

It made explosions, one after another.

Then it happened.

Sugar Queen almost got crushed by giant boulders that were coming down from the ceiling.

But I sorta wish she did because next thing I knew, Zuko pushed her out of the way and landed on top of her.

That could of been me.

He could of been the one saving me.

With his arms around my body.

But then I would be seen as weak.

Why must this be so complicated?

My frown quickly turned into a smile after what I just heard.

"What are you doing?!" Katara hissed at Zuko.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay, Im not crushed you can get off me now." She said as she got up and walked away.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

But I couldn't help and wonder if that actually meant anything.

What am I saying of course it doesn't mean anything.

Katara didn't have to be such a bitch about it though, HE DID save her life, but whatever.

Me and Haru quickly made a tunnel through the temple. So we could get out of here and not get blown into pieces.

"Come on, we can get out through here!" I yelled to the others.

Everyone quickly ran to the tunnel safely, but we had a problem.

"What are you doing?!" Aang said to Zuko.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off!" he started.

"I think this is a family visit." He finished and turned to face whatever was throwing those things at us.

This didn't sound too good and this isn't the right time for a family visit either.

"Zuko, no!" Aang yelled to Zuko who was already off and away for this 'family visit.'

I felt like screaming his name, and begging him not to go.

"Come on we gotta get outta here!" I heard Sokka yell to Aang, who were trying to pull Appa into the tunnel, but with no success.

The temple was now getting destroyed, any minute and the temple could collapse.

Just the thought of it scares me.

"COME ON BITCHES HURRY THE FUCK UP!" I yell to everyone, as I'm trying to protect them with layers of rocks, struggling and making sure the rocks wont fall on top of them.

"I can't get him to go in there!"

"Appa hates tunnels!"

I heard Appa moaning, he really doesn't have a thing for tunnels.

"Aang, theres no way we can fly out of here!" Katara yelled to Aang.

"We have to find a way!" Hopefully we do. I don't wanna stay here any longer.

"We need to split up, take the tunnel and get to the stolen air ship!" Sokka yelled to his father.

"No, the fire nation can't separate our family again!" Katara yelled at the conclusion of separating again.

"It will be okay, it's not forever." Hakoda tried calming down Katara.

I felt Katara embrace her father as she ran towards Appa, with Suki and Sokka behind her.

Everyone else who were in the tunnel, left to the stolen air ship.

While the rest of us hopped on to Appa.

I felt the vibrations through the rocks and saw an opening.

"I can clear that away, we can fly up through there!" I said as I made rocks shaped as a cylinder through the earth, helping me get on Appa.

"Um, theres an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Commented Suki.

"Well, what other ideas do you have? It's not like we can magically fly out of here." I said, right back to her.

"We'll get through. Lets go." Aang said, and with that we were off.

I managed to create a shield of rocks covering Appa.

This way we wouldn't get hit with blasts of fire, coming from Azula.

It isn't too hard to tell it's her since she's the one always trying to stop us.

Blast's of fire were coming from every direction. I couldn't do anything but hold on to Appa.

I could feel how the wind pushed my bangs, and how my clothes swayed in the air.

As Aang was struggling to fly Appa and trying to avoid getting hit.

You could hear the explosions, one after another.

I just hope Zuko's alright.

It would kill me to even see him get hurt.

But I was glad he was okay after he was quickly grabbed onto Appa by Katara.

Good for them...

Everyone was quiet, as if they were looking at something.

"She's not gonna make it." Said Zuko softly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Of course she did." Said Zuko breaking the silence.

Im guessing he was talking about Azula and, I'm not surprised either.

Somehow she always manages to survive.

But what can you do.

We finally managed to land.

I was glad to finally have my feet back on the earth.

We set up tents and a campfire for the cold night ahead.

As everyone was eating around the campfire Aang spoke out.

"Wow, camping, it really seems like old times again doesn't it?" He said, as the fire flickered into the night skies.

"If you really want it to feel like old times I could...Uhh chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko said to the group.

And with that everyone laughed, all except for one.

I'm glad he was getting more comfortable around the group.

But Katara really wasn't accepting that.

"To Zuko, who knew after all those times he tried to sniff us out, today he'd be our hero." Sokka said with his cup in his hand.

"Heer heer!" The group shouts.

I playfully punch his arm.

"Im touched, I dont deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara replied.

For once when everyone is enjoying themselves Katara ruins it.

What a bitch.

Acting like such a drama queen.

She just wants Zukos attention.

"Whats with her?" Sokka asked.

"I wish I knew." Zuko replied back.

And with that Zuko went after her.

I wasn't surprised.

But I wish he'd stayed.

"Whats with him?" Sokka asked once again.

"I wish I knew." I sighed quietly to myself.

I wanted to hear what they were talking about but I'd be ease dropping again.

When those two left, everyone around the campfire kept quite.

Until I spoke out.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. See you guys later in the morning." I stretched out my arms and yawned.

"Okay, night."

As I walked by, I just couldn't help but overhear what Zuko and Katara were talking about.

Something about forgiveness?

And maybe trust?

Whatever, it doesn't even seem important.

I arrived to my tent, and fell asleep within minutes.

After a while I started hearing noises, and feeling movements through the earth.

It wouldn't stop, the sounds just got louder and louder.

Until I realize what's going on.

HOLY SHIT.

I quickly leave my tent. Still hearing the noises.

It was coming from Sokka's tent.

Thoughts were racing through my mind.

I would never be able to see Sokka the same, or Suki for that matter of fact.

But I'm not surprised.

They were going to do it eventually.

Trying to back away from the noises, I feel someones hands around my waist.

They were warm.

It was the warmth of a firebender.

"That's not for your feet to see." Zuko said as he picked me, putting me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" I demand while trying to leave the teenage boys grip.

I hate when people carry me, I cant see a thing.

It makes me feel so disabled.

"Not until we're far away from this place."

"YOU KNOW I CAN STILL HEAR RIGHT?!"

"Dumbass." I mumble under my breath. Still not knowing where he's taking me.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." I said and crossed my arms.

"Ok we're here." He put me back on the ground and brought me to his tent.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"I just thought you could sleep here with me so you wouldn't have to see what their doing."

"Wait..did you just say 'you could sleep here with me'?"

"I guess I did."

"Um..okay." I said awkwardly standing there.

I can't believe he just said that.

My heart was racing, while trying back up from the awkwardness I tripped on something.

But before I hit the ground he catches my hand and pulls me close to him.

"Are you okay?!" He asked with that sweet voice of his.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wait here, I'll be right back." And with that he was gone.

"Ok."

HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!

I was panicking, I didn't know what to expect or why he was doing this.

I just prayed to the spirits I don't do anything embarrassing or I wont hear the end of it.

I'm just gonna go to sleep and by morning this will all be over.

I got under the sheets, and placed my head on the pillow.

I laid there, stiff as a rock.

My eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

Before I knew it, I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Zuko never came back.

The next morning I wake up at the sound of voices.

As I get up I realize this is not my tent.

Where the hell am I?

But then it all came back to me.

He was nowhere to be felt.

I shrugged it off and went outside to see where the voices where coming from.

I wasn't surprised to find out that it was Zuko and Katara.

He obviously had gained everyone's trust and everything.

Why did he care so much about Katara?

I knew how this was going to end, Katara was going to go on a life changing field trip, with Zuko.

My thoughts were proven right when they right away went for Appa.

Them both together, alone far away on a trip...

I didn't like the sound of that.

And I know Aang didn't either especially the part where she wanted vengeance.

But let's face it he didn't want them to go together all alone either.

That's why he tried to talk them out of it.

It looked like it worked but that night they went and took Appa anyways.

Aang started with his talk about forgiveness and all that.

But as soon as he was done they left.

Fuck...

Nothing better happen, I swear Katara!

I trust you.

After having had my breakfast I had started to drift off into my thoughts.

Zuko was in every single one of them.

With Katara...

I needed something to get my mind off of it now!

"Hey TwinkleToes, how about some Earthbending training?" I asked the Avatar who was passing by.

"Sure Sifu Toph!" said Aang and he bowed.

This was perfect Earthbending is the best way to get my mind off...

Everything.

Or at least that's what I hope.

**(General POV)**

Toph and Aang are standing a few feet away from each other like they do every time they train.

The two of them are in their fighting stances ready to begin.

But Aang could tell Toph was a little... Off.

He just shrugged it off though.

As the training continued Toph was a bit.. Distracted.

"Toph?" Asked Aang and waved a hand in front of her face.

Toph shook it off and said "You do know I can't see you doing that right?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He said scratching the back of his head, how could he have forgotten she was blind.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you alright? We could stop the training if you want." Aang said to Toph.

"No no no lets do this." She said and made fists with her hands and sent boulders flying Aangs way.

Boulders flew everywhere.

Toph was getting angrier, and by now Aang was barely dodging the boulders that were coming his way.

Aang jumps to the side and dodges the attack, but out of nowhere Toph turns her foot slightly and the ground beneath Aang begins to shake.

Aang could see a slight of frustration, anger, and a bit of an upset look on her face, which is not how she usually looks.

"Uh Toph-" Aang started.

Toph gritted her teeth and sent more and more boulders his way.

Aang barely dodged that last one.

Sweat was now running down his face.

He was worn out but he couldn't stop now.

He wiped his brow and continued with his training.

As Toph picked up a huge boulder to send it to Aang she stopped.

Aang who was still in his fighting stance looked confused and started to make his way up to her.

Toph let the boulder fall in the middle of her and Aang. "I think that's enough training for today." She said lowered her head and walked off.

Aang who almost got crushed by the boulder went around the boulder but when he did Toph was gone.

**(Let's go back to Tophs POV shall we)**

_That fucking Jackass kept coming into my mind._

_I couldn't even concentrate on Earthbending._

_Holy shit._

_What's wrong with me?!_

_I sighed and sat on a rock near by._

_I wonder what they're doing right now._

_That bitch better keep her fucking watery ass hands to herself._

_I'm not jealous I'm totally cool._

_..._

_Who the hell am I kidding I am jealous!_

_He probably prefers her anyway..._

_I'm just a little girl to him._

_He's 4 years older!_

_He's only 2 years older than Katara so that won't make much of a difference..._

_I trusted Katara._

_She knows I'm kind of confused about how I feel about him._

_Well now I know I really like him!_

_Fuck this!_

_Fuck her!_

_But more especially FUCK HIM!_

_Ugh._

_Why is this happening all over again?_

_I got my heartbroken once..._

_I don't want to have it broken again._

_Ugh!_

_Screw This!_

I got up and walked to my tent.

SugarQueen didn't show up with Zuko until the next day.

I think it was around sundown.

But how the hell would I know.

I wasn't close but I heard them talking.

"I didn't forgive him." said Katara.

"But I am ready to forgive you." She finished and it went quiet for a second.

I could swear she hugged him or something.

Ugh.

At times like this is when I'm happy I'm blind.

It would of killed me.

I just walked away.

I was so angry.

Something obviously happened between them during this 'trip'.

I went and sat on a rock that was just outside behind my tent.

I bet it was getting dark but I didn't care.

After what I felt were hours SugarQueen shows up.

"Toph." she asked looking for me.

"What do you want!?" I said harshly.

She came and sat beside me. "There you are, I've been looking for you, you weren't with Sokka and Aang when we came back."

"I didn't know I had to be part of the welcoming crew but I bet you had a lot of fun with Zuko." I shot back and crossed my arms.

"Listen Toph if you're worried about what happened when I was with Zuko-" She started.

"Me? worried? Hah, you're funny Katara but since when do I matter anyways." I said and looked away.

"Toph will you just listen, nothing happened between me and Zuko during that trip, we barely even talked trust me I wouldn't do that to you." Said Katara.

I knew she wasn't lying.

"Alright I believe you, I just... I don't know I thought I would get my heartbroken again or whatever that means." I said back.

"Wait, you've had a crush on someone else?" Asked Katara surprised.

"Well... If you'd like to call it that sure... I have." I responded quietly.

"Who?!" She asked really curious.

"Promise you won't tell?" I asked her.

"I promise, now tell me!" Responded Katara.

"It was... Sokka... AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE I SWEAR SUGARQUEEN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I finished screaming at her.

At this point Katara was just laughing.

"You're not joking are you?" She asked.

"Afraid not." I simply responded.

"But-but why did you like Sokka? Sokka is well Sokka..." Responded Katara.

"That's just it, Sokka is Sokka I like a guy who's not afraid to be himself." I started.

I rambled on about Sokka and how he's such a sweet, funny and nice guy and all that.

But little did I know that Zuko was listening.

He had come to see me.

I finished talking about Sokka.

But Zuko had stayed anyways.

"But... Now there's Zuko" I started.

"Listen Toph I know you are confused about how you feel towards him but you need to understand some things." Katara said.

"I know SugarQueen, I've realized I really like him but what do you mean there are things I need to understand?" I asked confused.

"Well for starters he has a girlfriend and you need to respect that, and the fact that he is 4 years older than you I mean that's a huge difference." said Katara.

"I know he has a girlfriend but is she here now? I don't think so.

He left her back in prison and believe it or not he is also confused he says he's in love with her but also realized he likes someone else, besides its not like I'm doing anything with him... And since when does age matter?!" I said back to her.

Katara stayed quiet and blinked.

She was taking all of that in.

"Well...ok then... And age does kind of matter he's mature and you never know what he can do, he can take advantage of you or something." Katara said.

"What makes you think he'll do that?! Besides I don't plan on being in a 'committed relationship' anytime soon you can go work on that with TwinkleToes." I said.

"You're right I'm sorry I'm just kind of worried about you, and hey mine and Aangs relationship is... Complicated ok?!" She said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, Yeah and I know you're worried but there's nothing to worry about." I replied.

"Alrighty then." said Katara getting up and started to leave.

"Thanks Katara." I said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Anytime Toph." She said back.

I got up and walked around to my tent.

I then suddenly bumped into someone.

It was him.

"Sorry about that, uh welcome back Sparky."

I said to him. "I missed ya."

I finished as I punched him lightly in the arm.

He chuckled a bit.

"I missed you too Toph." He said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Goodnight Princess." I said yawning and stretching.

I felt him roll is eyes, he didn't argue with the nickname, he knew it was no use.

"Goodnight." Was all he said back.

I don't know what came over me but I pulled him down, got on my tippy toes and kissed his a part of his face. Im guessing it was his cheek.

I quickly then crawled into my tent.

I couldn't believe I just did that.

But...

I was exhausted I finally I could get some rest.

I shut my eyes and went to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

Today had been a good day.

-**The Present-**

"And yep that's pretty much my story on Jealousy." I said.

Lin chuckled "I guess it's just a Beifong thing."

"Yep, I guess it is." I replied with a smile.

"But tell me mom, how did you know Zuko was there?" Lin asked confused.

"He kinda opened his big mouth and told me years later that he had heard." I said.

I felt Lin just rolled her eyes.

"Now would you like to begin your training?" I asked her.

Lin leaped to her feet and got into her fighting stance.

"Let's do this mom." She said.

I got up slowly. "You should be glad you are being taught by the greatest Earthbender in the world." I said with a smirk and got into my fighting stance.

Lin rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Then the training begun.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I hope you guys liked it sorry it took so long :/ but Chapter 6 is all written we will be posting it soon and it is a loooong chapter... Sort of to make up for how long this one took anyways I wanna thank MakorraLove97 once again for helping me out with this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And stay tuned for next Chapter -A**

**The tittle is a surprise ;)**

**Please Read and Review**

**xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6 - Return To Ember Island

**A/N: Hey guys B here, THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. The next following chapters will take longer than usual, but hopefully not that long.**

**This chapter will maybe be a little confusing, but please cope with us.**

**(Special thanks to my friend MakorraLove97 for helping me figure out how to write the POVs and all that. THANK YOU! again you're awesome :) -A**

**anyways here it is, enjoy! xoxox**

**-B**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Return To Ember Island**_

_Ember Island is a magical place._

_Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island can give everyone a clean sleek._

_Ember Island reveals the true you._

**-The Present-**

I don't know why I agreed to this, especially since he- since they were gonna be there.

But I do think its time Lin finally talks to Zuko as her father even though he had missed a lot of her life.

But I promised I wouldn't make things awkward and I won't. I'll try to act as normal as possible.

Also... Flying on Appa is the worst, even though I was used to it by now I still always hated it, being up in the air not being able to feel the Earth through my feet.

I was glad my daughter was here to help me get through this though.

Being a full Earth and Metalbender she understood how I felt up there as I held on to her arm.

I couldn't believe she was finally 17 though.

But I think 17 years is enough.

He better be ready for this because I know I am.

Everyone was talking and I was just bored so I did what I always did.

I overheard Aang and Katara being all Oogie so they were obviously distracted.

I pointed out somewhere and screamed. "There it is! We're here!" And as everyone looked to where I was pointing, I knew they would fall for it. "That's what it'll soundlike when one of you spots it." My eyes went wide and I waved my hand in front of my eyes to single out that I was blind.

Sokka crossed his arms and spoke up. "Why do you always feel the need to do that?"

I just laughed and laid back.

Ah that never gets old.

About what felt hours we finally arrived and first thing that comes up to us... Is Zuko.

"Hello Everyone." he said walking up to us... Along with someone else.

It's her. I recognize those vibrations anywhere.

"I want you all to meet my daughter Ursa." He continued pointing to the person beside him as she waved and said "Hi everyone welcome to ember island"

I then smirked and crossed my arms.

I remember how he wanted to name her Honora though.

I then get Lin whisper in my ear. "Uh mom, what's going on?"

I just shrugged, but Zuko noticed and I felt him look at me. "Good to see you, Toph."

"You too Princess." I smiled as everyone laughed, but I knew he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

I smirked and thought to my self yep... Not awkward at all.

TwinkleToes then stepped up. "Sifu Hotman how great to see you."

I felt Zuko roll his eyes at the name and bowed to the Avatar.

"Hey, Hothead." Sokka said and went up to him and shook his hand smiling.

The kids just waved and said "Hey Uncle Zuko." But right away I felt Lin look over at me and Zuko obviously noticed this too.. but didn't do anything about it so he shrugged it off.. For now.

"Hey kids, well I can't even call you kids anymore you're all so grown up basically adults!"

"How about you show them to their rooms?" He said to her.

"Alright FatherLord." She said and kissed his cheek then waved to the teenagers to follow her.

The rest of us just stayed behind with Zuko as he led us to our rooms.

He showed Aang and Katara to theirs.

Then he showed Suki and Sokka to theirs.

I was the last one.

As we were right in front of the room I was supposed to be in, he suddenly stopped.

"Does she know?" He asked.

"She has known for 4 years now." I turned my head away.

"Does she know about her?" He asked.

"No she doesn't." I replied still having my heard turned away. "I was hoping you would tell her."

"Very well then, I-I think it's right I tell her and I think you should let HER know also." He responded. Sounding very fidgety.

I sighed. "Alright, I guess."

Zuko then started to walk away but stopped midway and walked back to give me a hug.

"It's great to see you again." He said and with that he left.

I was so surprised I still couldn't believe that just happened.

I had missed his embrace so much, it has been so long.

Nothing is the same anymore I said to myself entering my room.

**Zukos POV (Point Of View)**

I walked down the hall and knocked on Lin's door.

I couldn't believe I was doing this now.

How awkward can this be, I had already missed 17 years of her life.

I heard some whispers then a few seconds after she went to open the door.

"Oh, hi Zuko." she said.

"Hey Lin, can we talk?" I asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Um, Sure." She said stepping out of her room and into the hallway.

"Come on, lets go outside." I smiled and waited for her to follow me.

As we walked side by side I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother especially with those green eyes and long black hair.

"So listen, I know that I have missed so much of your life-" She cut me off.

"17 years to be exact." She responded in a sassy remark just like her mother would.

"But you are my daughter and I want you to know that I love you very much." I finished smiling and looked over at her.

She looked like she was about to cry but I knew she wasn't going to.

It took her a minute to analyze what I had just said, but to my surprise she hugged me.

"I love you too, dad." She said pulling away and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Maybe we can catch up while you are here." I said.

"I'd like that." She responded still smiling.

"But right now there's someone I really want you to meet personally." I said to her.

She was looking rather confused but followed me anyways.

"Who?" She asked.

"You'll see."

**(Back to Tophs POV)**

I walked up and down the halls.

I was trying to find her.

Last place I looked in, was the kitchen and there she was.

I suddenly got really nervous.

How will she feel once I tell her?

Oh well here goes nothing.

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey kid, can we talk?"

"Yes, we can." She responded and we stepped out into the hall.

"So listen I've never been good at these "talks" but I'm just gonna say it, it really did hurt when I let you go with your father all those years ago and although I haven't been there for you all these years-" I said trying to sound as sweet as I could until she cut me off.

"17 years exactly, but who's counting." She said leaning against the wall.

Damn this girl is too much like me.

"But I am still now, and yes it's been 17 years and I think it'd be... Nice to catch up, I am your mother after all and I love you even though I've never been here to say it." I finished and smiled.

She sighed. "You know all these years it's been hard to grow up without a mother, especially since my father refused to marry since he kept saying you're the only one he'd ever loved, but you're right you are my mother and you're here now, better late than never." She said then hugged me. "I love you mom" She finished and I hugged her back.

I couldn't believe what she had just said, Zuko refused to get married again, because he still loves me?

Forget that, right now I was with my baby girl who I had let go many years ago.

And that was all that mattered.

When she pulled away I could feel people nearing but I knew who they were.

It was time. "I think there's someone you should meet personally now." I said to her.

As they got closer Ursa asked me "Um, what's going on?"

"You'll see."

Zuko and Lin were now right in front of us and just as I was about to say something Zuko looked over at Ursa and said "Ursa,"

I chuckled at bit at the name I still couldn't believe I agreed to that.

"Meet your sister, Lin." He finished. Damn, sometimes at times like this I wish I could see the looks on thier faces. But I could swear I felt Lin glaring at me.

"What in the spirits name is going on? Mom when were you planning on telling me this?!" Lin said to me with such anger in her voice.

Ursa crossed her arms and looked over at Zuko. "Dad? Wanna explain?!" She said.

"Yeah Princess, Wanna explain?" I said to him.

"Me? Why can't you?!" He said right back.

I didn't respond I just stood there and crossed my arms.

"Fine." he sighed giving in.

I smirked, I knew that would work, it always does.

He knew he wasn't gonna win.

Especially not against me.

"Ok well when you two were born and me and your mother separated, we agreed that we would each take one of you with us, now don't get it wrong we love you both very much but we agreed never to talk about this and we also kinda of told everyone else not to say anything either." He said.

"We wanted to tell you at the right time and I guess now was the time, you're both old and mature enough to handle this." I finished off for him.

"What the hell! I have a sister and I never knew about her? As if not knowing my dad wasn't enough!" Lin screamed at me.

"When did this happen anyways?! Dad you told me you two separated a few weeks after I was born!" Ursa screamed at her father.

Zuko scratched the back of his head "Well uh-" he started saying but I just caught him off.

"We'll your father was an, still is an overachiever, you two are twins." I said and then remembered those painful 9 damn months.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" The two girls screamed at us at the same time.

Then right away they both turned around and crossed their arms at the same time.

Yep, they're my daughters alright.

"Will you two suck it up and stop acting like damn lily livers which I know you aren't and just be glad we told you! Better late than never." I screamed.

It was the truth.

I both felt them roll their eyes at the same time.

I just tried my best to roll my eyes, something I had been practicing for a while now and left off to my room, they would figure it out for themselves.

Later that night it was time for dinner.

I walked in and sat to Zukos left.

As we were all eating Sokka speaks up.

"Does anyone else remember the first time we were here? That amazing play we watched?" He said smirking and being his sarcastic self.

I felt myself blush and I felt Aangs, Kataras and Zukos heart beats speed up so I guessed they were blushing too.

All the children who were now young adults stared at all of us.

"Sokka, don't!" Said Katara who's heart was going fast.

"I'm with you SugarQueen, don't go there Snoozels." I said clenching my fists slamming it on to the table.

Worst thing was he knew what happened to each one of us, so if he told the damn story he would tell everything.

Every single detail...

Fuck!

All the kids were now curious "TELL US!" They all screamed.

Both Sokka and Suki chuckled.

"They want to know, who am I to say no." I felt him smirk.

He is so dead, and I could tell Aang, Katara and Zuko were thinking the same thing.

**(italics is What's happening in the present)**

**-The Past-**

They all walked into the theatre and took their seats but as Aang went to sit beside Katara, Zuko takes the seat.

Aang scratches the back of his neck and says "Hey, um, I wanted to sit there."

Zuko removing his hood responds "Just sit next to me, what's the big deal?"

"I was just , I wanted to, okay." He sighs and takes a seat.

_By this point everyone was looking over and smirking at Aang and was blushing like mad._

Toph then spoke up "Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Offered Katara

The curtains then raised and two people who looked like they were supposed to be Sokka and Katara come onto the stage, that is made to look like the water on a boat.

The Katara character sighs. "Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything, fulfilling." She said.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" Responded the Sokka character.

As everyone else from the Fire Nation who were watching the play laughed, the real Katara and Sokka gave each other confused looks.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Asked the Katara character.

"Well I'm trying get it out of my mind, and into my mouth, I'm starving!" The Sokka character replied.

Once again the Fire Nation crowd started laughing and real Sokka just said "This is pathetic, my jokes are way funnier thank this"

Toph just laughs and says "I think he's got you pegged!"

"Everyday the world awaits a beacon to guide us yet none appears, still we cannot give up hope, for hope is all we have." Says the Katara character trying to sound emotional and bent down.

"And we must never relinquish it even" she sobs "even to our dying breath" she finishes and starts bawling.

"We'll that's just silly." says real Katara while Suko and Sokka giggle in the back. "I don't sound like that!"

Toph laughs. "Oh man this ranger guy is a genius!" She says putting her arms behind her head and crossing her legs.

Everyone laughs except for Katara who just crosses her arms and pouts.

An iceberg like figure then appears on stage with a shadow of what was supposedly Aang.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for a hundred years." Says the Katara character standing up.

"But who?" Asks the Sokka character "Who is the boy in the iceberg?"

The Katara character goes up to the iceberg and does a karate chop. "Waterbend, HIYAH!" She says.

The iceberg then opens and someone who was supposed to play Aang comes out.

"Who are you frozen boy?" Asks the Katara character.

The character giggles. "I'm the Avatar silly, here to spread joy and fun." The Aang character says in a voice that sounds a lot like a girl.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me!?" Asked the real Aang with an unamused face.

Just then out of the same iceberg what looked like Appa came out.

The Katara character gasped, "An airbender? My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tear bend!" She says and bends down, grabs into the character who's playing Aangs leg and sobs.

"My stomach is so empty that its making me tear bend!" Says the Sokka character and repeats the same thing the Katara character did. "I need meat!" He finished.

The Aang character then wraps an arm around the Sokka characters neck pointing somewhere and says "But wait, is that a platter of meaty dumplings?"

"Ooh where? Where?" Perks up the Sokka character.

The Aang character then starts laughing.

"Did I mention that I'm and in curable prankster?" The Aang character says crossing her legs.

As everyone else in the theatre laughed real Aang spoke up irritated. "I don't do that, that's not what I'm like and I'm not a woman!"

Toph starts laughing and says. "Oh they nailed you TwinkleToes!"

_Everyone starts laughing and Aang blushes like mad and Bumi speaks up, "Dad why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?!" Then continues laughing._

On the stage came in a boat with characters who looked like they were supposed to be playing Zuko and Uncle Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!" says the Uncle Iroh character holding up a cake.

The Zuko character who was holding a telescope responds "I don't have time to stuff my face, I must capture the Avatar to regain my Honor!"

"Well while you do that maybe I'll capture another slice!" Said the Uncle Iroh character and stuffed the cake in his face.

"You sicken me!" says the Zuko character and goes back to what he was doing.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." says real Zuko with his arms crossed.

"Actually I think that actor is pretty spot on." says Katara with a smirk.

"How could you say that?!" Responds Zuko.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages." suggests the Uncle Iroh character.

"How could you say that?!" Responds the Zuko character the same way real Zuko did.

The Katara and Jet characters then come into the stage swinging on a rope with Katara sobbing.

"Don't cry baby, Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you" says the Jet character.

As they leave the stage the Katara character says "Oh Jet, you're so bad." And grabs onto Jet.

As Toph laughs Katara looks really embarrassed.

_"Hold up, mom you never told me you were into bad boys!" Kya spoke up crossing her arms and smirking at her mother._

_"I uh, I" Katara starts to stutter and turns red as a tomato_

_Everyone just bursted out laughing except for Aang who still never liked to talk about the subject._

_"So typical of the SugarQueen to go for bad boys." said Toph and continued to laugh._

The Sokka and Yue characters are on the stage.

"Don't go Yue, you're the only woman who's ever taken my mind off of food." Said the Sokka character.

The Yue and Sokka characters kiss.

"Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?" Asked the Sokka character pulling away.

"Goodbye Sokka, I have important moon duties to take care of, and yes I did have pickled fish." Said the Yue character softly as she was raised up sitting on a moon.

Real Suki then starts laughing and turns to Sokka "You never told me you made out with a moon spirit!" She says.

But Sokka just shushes her with tears in his eyes "I'm trying to watch." He replies softly.

Suki just crosses her arms and raises her chin up.

The real Team Avatar was now sitting at the stairs outside.

"So far this intermission is the best part of the play." said Zuko

"Apparently the play writer thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka who sits beside Suki says and eats his jerky.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics" says Suki.

Sokka swallows and responds "I Know!"

"At least the Sokka actor kinda looks like you, that woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at at all." says Aang putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know, your are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." says Toph.

Aang then gets up really frustrated and then Katara speaks up.

"Relax Aang, they're not accurate portrayals it's not like I'm a preachy cry baby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time." says Katara.

All eyes were now on her.

"What?" She says.

"Yeah... That's not you at all..." Says Aang sitting back down.

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the play write did its research, I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." says Toph.

The Sokka, Katara, and Aang characters were all up on stage now.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom!" says the Katara character.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an Earthbending teacher" said the Aang character who was raised up by a chord and "flew" all across the theatre.

"This is it! This must be where I come in!" Said Toph excitedly.

"I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single Earthbending master" said the Aang character.

"Here it comes" says Toph getting even more excited.

"You can't find an Earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground" said the character that was apparently playing Toph who was coming from under a rock.

"Who are you?" Asked the Aang character.

The Toph character who was a really muscular and tall guy who spits out. "My names Toph, because it sounds like tough" he said flexing his muscles

"and that's just what I am" he finished.

"Wait a minute, I sound like, a guy, a really buff guy." said Real Toph.

"Well Toph." Said a smirking Katara "What you hear up there, is the truth. Hurts doesn't it?" She finished with that attempt to quote her.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't of casted it any other way!" She said then giggled. "At least it's not a flying bald lady."

"So, you're blind?" Asked the Aang character waving a hand in front of the Toph characters face.

"I can see you doing that, I see everything that you see, except I don't see like you do, I release a sonic wave from my mouth." Then Toph character says then releases a really strange and loud sound from her/his mouth.

"There, I got a pretty good look at you." The Toph character says once finished with the scream.

Uncle Iroh and The Zuko characters were now up on stage.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk... About your hair it's gone too far." Said The uncle Iroh character pointing at the Zuko characters now very long hair.

"Maybe it's best if we split up." said the Zuko character flipping his hair and they went their separate ways.

All the characters were on stage surrounding the Azula character.

"You caught me, wait, what's that!" she says pointing out into the distance somewhere "I think it's your honor" she finishes pointing somewhere.

"Where?!" asks Zuko and everyone turns around to look.

The Azula character then disappears through a secret door on the stage.

"She escaped, but how?" Says the Katara character trying to sound surprised.

_Everyone was now in tears because of how much they had laughed "You know," Toph speaks up "I think that could've actually worked if it happened for real." she chuckled._

The Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph and Jet characters were all on stage.

The Jet character was acting all crazy and weird.

"No Jet! What did they do to you!?" Asked an over dramatic Aang character.

"Must... Serve... Earth King." said the Jet character swinging around his sword. "Must... Destroy!" he finished off saying and a boulder fell on top of him.

"Did Jet just, die?" Asked a confused Zuko.

"You know it was really unclear." Reponded an equally confused Sokka.

The Katara and Zuko characters were now the only ones on stage.

"I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive." said the Katara character.

"You don't have to make fun of me!" Responded the Zuko character crossing his arms and legs.

"But I mean it, I've had eyes for you since you first captured me." said the Katara character which made real Zuko and Katara look at each other awkwardly and move away from each other.

The real Aang frowned at what was being said on stage.

"Wait, I thought you were the Avatars girl." said the Zuko character.

The real Aang nodded his head still frowning.

The Katara character laughed "The avatar, well he's like a little brother to me." she laughed once again. "I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way, besides howcould he ever find out about this." she finished and cuddled with the Zuko character.

The real Aang got up obviously pissed off.

"Oh you're getting up, can you get me some fire flakes?" Said Sokka "Oh and fire gummies." he finished calling out to to him and putting his arm back around Suki.

"_Whoa dad I never knew you were 'The Jealous Type' said Bumi to his father "I always expected it more from mom." He finished which made both his parents blush._

_Everyone bursts out laughing even more._

The Zuko character was now standing in the middle of both Azula and Uncle Iroh characters.

"We'll my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?" Asked the Azula character.

"Choose treachery it's more fun." Said the Uncle Iroh character giving him a wink and a thumbs up.

As Zuko stepped up to the Uncle Iroh character Azula character crossed her arms in disbelief "No way!" She said.

The Zuko character then pushed the Uncle Iroh character down and walked back to the Azula character "I hate you Uncle, you smell and I hate you for all time!" He said and walked off with his sister.

"You didn't really say that did you?" A shocked Katara asked the real Zuko.

"I might as well have" He plainly said.

The real Team Avatar was now hanging outside.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive, I mean you guys lose a lot." said Suki who was leaning against the wall.

"You're one to talk Suki didn't Azula take you captive? That's right she did!" said Sokka all up in her face.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki asked him with a serious face.

Sokka threw up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying!"

Katara then shows up "Does anyone know where Aang is?" She asked.

"He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago, and I'm still waiting!" Said a frustrated Sokka crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I'm gonna check outside." said Katara and with that she left.

Aang is standing outside looking up at the moon.

"Are you alright?" Asks Katara walking in.

"No! I'm not!" Says a pissed off Aang "I hate this play!" He says throwing his hat to the ground

"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting." says Katara sweetly walking up beside him.

"OVERREACTING!? If I hadn't blocked my chuckera! I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!" He said with such anger.

Toph was leaning against the wall inside while Zuko was laying down beside her along with Sokka and Suki.

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I wanna give to the actor me." Sokka says to Suki.

"I'm an elite who's trained for many years in the art of stealth. I think I can get you back stage." she finished with a creepy smile and they leave.

Leaving Toph and Zuko all alone.

"Jeez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters, even you seem more down than usual and that's saying something." Toph said crossing her arms.

"You don't get it, it's different for you, you get a muscly version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks." Says Zuko looking up at her.

"Yeah that's pretty great." Responds Toph with a smile.

"But for me it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shove them back in my face." He said looking down.

"My uncle, he's always been on my side even when things were bad, he was there for me, he taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back, it's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem my self." He finished.

Toph slid down next to him. "You have redeemed yourself to your uncle, you don't realize it, but you already have." Toph said sweetly.

"How do you know?" Asked Zuko.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you." Answered Toph.

"Really?" Asked Zuko sounding very happy and removed his hood.

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying." said Toph.

"Oh sorry." said Zuko going back to his down self.

"But it was also very sweet." It made Zuko smile of what she had just said.

"All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path, and see the light, now you're here with us, he'd be proud." She finished with a smile and then punched him.

Zuko winced in pain "Ow!" He rubbed his arm "What was that for?" He asked.

"That's how I show affection." said Toph smiling.

Some kid who had an Aang costume passed by and looked at Zuko.

"Your Zuko costume is pretty good, but your scar is on the wrong side." He said then left.

"The scars not on the wrong side!" Yelled an annoyed Zuko and put his hood back up.

Toph just had an amused look on her face and chuckled a bit.

He then smiled at her and said "You know there's other ways to show affection."

"Like what?" Asked a confused Toph.

"Like this." He said and hugged her.

She was surprised at first but then hugged him back. "You know I kinda like this." She said smiling.

**(Back to Present Tophs POV)**

After hearing all that I just needed some air.

All the memories were coming back.

I quickly got up as everyone laughed.

**(Zukos POV)**

I watched as she got up and left.

I couldn't leave her by herself, I got up and went after her.

**(General POV)**

Lin and Ursa saw their mother leave and started to get up to go after her but Lin was grabbed by Tenzin.

"Lin I think she needs to be alone." He said to her.

Lin sighed, he was right, so he just sat back down.

Ursa had done the same but was grabbed down by Kya.

"Ursa don't." She said.

"Why? She just left." Responded Ursa.

"That's why." Said Kya and pointed to Zuko as he got up and went after Toph.

Ursa and Lin gave each other knowing looks and nodded.

Sokka then went back to telling the story and they all just continued to listen.

**(Back to Normal POV (Tophs))**

I sat by the huge fountain that was in the middle of the yard outside.

All these memories of what was once us, were passing through my mind.

I remembered this exact fountain in particular.

It was where we shared one of our deepest most intimate kisses.

The kiss that was right after he told me he loved me.

Right here in front of this exact fountain many years ago.

So long ago... I stopped right into my thoughts as I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

Right away I knew it was him.

He was right beside me.

"You know, I must say you've aged pretty well."

"Wish I could say the same but you know I can't see." I answered plainly.

Silence filled the air, until Zuko spoke out.

"You know I remember too, I shared those memories with you." He said.

I knew he understood what was going on right now.

"Can I tell you something Toph?"

I just nodded, I didn't know where he was going with this, many things were racing through my mind.

What if he says he's moved on?

What if... Ugh who the hell am I kidding I just want to be in his embrace.

"I don't really know how to say this, but being apart from you for all these years was really painful, and ... basically what I am trying to say is... I still love you, I never stopped!" He said.

"You're all I think about, all I dream of, you're my everything, I love you Toph." He finished, and grabbed my hand ever so lightly.

I had no words so I did the next crazy thing that came into my mind.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me.

I then tried my best to look him in the eyes as I ran my hands through his face and felt his scar.

I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like never before.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

After a few moments he tried to deepen the kiss.

He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I let him and gave up.

I now let him take control, guessing that's what he wanted.

**(General POV)**

Sokka stepped outside along with Aang, Katara and Suki.

They had been looking for Toph and Zuko, who left without saying a word.

Sokka could sort of make up two people through the water that the fountain was spraying around so he assumed it was them.

"Hey guys what gives? You missed the rest of the stor-" He was cut off by the fountain stopping the water and seeing what was happening, his mouth dropped open.

"Hey Sokka any luck finding them?" Asked Suki who came up behind him along with Aang and Katara.

All Sokka did was point at them quickly with his mouth still gaping open.

Right after seeing the scene they were repeating the same expression as Sokka.

The 'kids' then joined them outside. "We looked for them everywhere but we couldn't find them." said Kya.

"Maybe that's why." Said Bumi pointing at the scene.

Lin and Ursas mouths dropped open right away.

"MOM?!" Said Lin.

"DAD?!" Said Ursa.

"Oh... My... Spirits..." They both then said together.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" Tenzin asked Lin.

"Shut up airhead!" He chuckled a bit and she punched him in the arm.

"You've got a lot to learn from your mother." Tenzin smirked rubbing his arm.

Lin just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

**(Back to Toph)**

I pulled away gasping for air and pressed our foreheads together.

There's just one thing I wanted to say and I went for it.

"I love you too." I whispered softly and smiled.

He went in to kiss me again but I stopped him, as I felt other vibrations.

"Shit." I said as I pulled away from his embrace.

"What?" He simply said confused.

"That." I responded and pointed at the crowd with their mouths open.

"Crap." He said.

As I point at them they all run off but two people stay behind.

Great... Explaining time...

"We can explain." Says Zuko grabbing my hand and walking up to them.

"We're waiting!" Both Ursa and Lin say at the same time.

"Well... Uh... We... Uh." Stuttered Zuko.

Of course, typical of him to do this.

This dumbshit just confessed to me and doesn't even have the fucking balls to tell our damn daughters.

"That was umm..." He started.

Ugh screw this shit I'm out.

I let go of his hand.

"That was nothing, just a mistake, another one." I said and left.

* * *

**A/N: So... What did you guys think of that? Confuse you a bit? I hope not :)**

**A worked really hard on this one! We wanted to give you a lot more in this chapter to make up for taking so long to update :D**

**Hope you liked it please Read, Review and stay tuned for Chapter 7 (I am not giving you the name, it'll give it away but trust me it is going to be good ;) )**

**P.S Don't forget to vote on our poll, so we know how we are doing thanks!**

**-A**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7 - New Beginnings, right?

**A/N: Well this is the Chapter you have all been waiting for! Sorry we took so long updating but we have lots of school work already and it's only like the third week ugh... So yeah sorry for that.**

**We will try our best to update soon but for now let's not make this long just go ahead and read and enjoy :) and don't forget to review ;D**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - New Beginnings, right?_**

**-The Present-**

I knew it was already late but I still wanted food.

Maybe if I was in luck then they would all be gone.

Right?

I sighed and entered the kitchen.

Sadly I was wrong, everyone was still there.

The whole damn Gaang.

Great...

I felt as everyone stopped what they were doing and watched me walk in.

I took a seat as far away from Zuko and from my daughters as possible.

I couldn't 'look' at any of them right now or at least even feel them close to me.

As I took a seat and lifted up my chopsticks I could still feel everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I simply said in my 'Stop or I will hurt you kind of voice'.

I felt them look away and continued with their food.

I knew what they were wondering...

I knew what they wanted to ask...

But I did not want to answer to them at all.

As soon as I finished my food I left.

I couldn't bare with it anymore.

It was too much, I just couldn't even be in the same room as him!

He has hurt me so much... I thought I would of moved on by now.

Who am I kidding how could I?

I wen't out into the garden to practice my Earthbending a little.

This is just what I needed, anger, frustration and sadness all together.

I needed to take a break and Earthbending was the best way possible.

**-Hours Later-**

I wen't back to my room and laid down in my soft bed.

I had skipped dinner and it was already late.

I could hear the crickets chirping in the cold night sky, from out my window.

I lied down and started to think.

Why did I, Toph Beifong, the greatest Earthbender in the world have to fall in love?

A word that many years ago I barely knew.

A thing that I had always wanted from my parents.

Something that he gave to me.

I laid there in silence going deep into my thoughts.

A knock suddenly woke me up from my trance.

I knew it wasn't him, but I'm not sure I wanted to speak to anyone right now.

Especially not at this time at night.

I don't want to sleep though.

So I shook it off.

I then sat up and said "Come in!"

Right away Lin and Ursa Honora came in.

Great, explaining time I thought to myself as they both sat beside me at the end of the bed.

"Um uh, Mom." said Honora putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know I haven't known you my whole life, but I do know that dad loves you very very much, we all know that, umm kiss yesterday was not a mistake at all." She finished.

"And Mom, I grew up with you, I know you don't make mistakes like this, I am sure that the kiss was not one of them, I know you've wanted it to happen for a while but now that it did, why are you acting like this?" Spoke up Lin.

I hate the fact that they're right.

"I would just like for him to prove it." I sighed and lowered my head.

I didn't feel his footsteps, as Zuko walks in.

"Then I will, right here in front of our daughters." He said coming close to me.

I was taken by surprise.

Something that was rare for me to feel.

But many rare things have been happening these past few years.

I felt him stand right in front of me.

I have no idea where he is going with this.

He started pacing around. "Toph Beifong, you are the most irritating, annoying, angry, stubborn person I know but you are also beautiful, smart, funny, sensitive and caring." He said.

The first thing kind of stung, but after he said that last part I was surprised.

"I fell in love with all of that, I watched you grow up right by my side, I watched you at your worst and at your best and stuck with you through all of that. I watched you struggle with things and I helped you get through them." He said.

"I gave you a shoulder when you needed one to cry on, I gave you the love you had always wanted from your parents... Basically what I am trying to say is I love you Toph Beifong and nothing or anyone can ever change that, I always have and I always will." He finished.

Hold. The. Fuck. Up!

Did- did he just say that?!

I have no idea where my mind has just gone but one thing was for sure, right now I was out of it.

I couldn't feel Lin and Ursa anymore, Im guessing they took the hint and left.

With just me and him alone.

I could tell the silence was killing him.

Next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

Oh shit why am I getting myself in this mess again?!

How could this be so wrong but feel so right?

Being here with him right now felt right, so right.

Fuck it I'll regret it in the morning.

I felt his muscular arms around me, pulling me closer into his embrace.

I grabbed him closer, pulling him by the neck.

I kissed him back rough but I know he wanted to take control.

As he took his robe off I let my hair down.

He pulled away and I felt him smile. "You know I always did like you even more when you let your hair down."

"Just shut up." I said to him.

Right away his lips were back on mine.

The force so strong that ended up pushing me back into the bed.

With him right on top of me.

He took his shirt off and slid his hands under mine.

I already knew where this was going but I really didn't care.

I gave up and let him take over.

**-Next morning-**

"Ugh." I moaned as I sat up in bed. "What the hell happened?" I asked myself.

I laid back down in bed.

Ugh everything hurts.

I feel so sore.

Man am I old...

I groaned once again.

Then there was silence.

I felt a slow breathing coming from a person beside me.

I smiled to myself remembering the events of last night.

I reached out and touched what I thought was his face.

As I ran a hand through his scar I felt his hand on mine.

"Good Morning." He said smiling.

"Morning." I replied smiling.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good." I simply answered smiling widely.

"I slept amazing." He said smirking.

He wrapped his arm around me and scooted closer.

"Was that enough to prove my love?" He asked me.

What kind of question is that?

Hell to the yes it was!

"Well you certainly still got it Sparky." I said and pecked his lips.

As he chuckled I smiled and got up.

I knew he was staring at me so I grabbed a pillow and threw at his face.

"Stop staring Princess let me get dressed!" I hissed at him, while picking my clothes from up the floor.

I had a feeling he rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said as I felt him sitting up with bed sheets slowly making movements.

I giggled a bit. "Wish I could say the same to you." I responded.

Once I finished getting dressed I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

Oh how I missed that.

"You can't keep your arms off of me can you Firelord Zuko?" I asked smirking.

"I'm afraid I can't Chief Beifong." he answered.

I laughed as he kissed my cheek.

He grabbed me by my hand and said "Shall we go eat?" He asked.

I tried rolling my eyes.

"Let's go already I'm starving." I said.

As we walked right through the kitchen doors I felt all eyes on us.

There was a moment of silence but then I heard claps.

Why the hell were they clapping?

As if to answer my question. "It was about damn time!" Yelled Sokka which made everyone laugh and made me wanna box him out for saying something like that.

I swear I was about to earthbend a rock over at his meathead.

The biggest one I could bend.

But one problem.

I couldn't help but blush.

SugarQueen leaned over and whispered "You had a fun night."

I was now blushing like mad.

I didn't think we were that loud.

"How loud was it exactly?" I whispered back to her.

She chuckled. "Let's just say that everyone at the table knows."

... Fuck...How embarrassing...

The whole damn household is here.

Right now...

I was now red as hell.

But right now I was too hungry.

Fuck it, I said to myself and started to eat my food.

After we finished everyone left but we both stayed behind.

Once the last people left he grabbed me and kissed me.

Just as I was about to kiss him back some coughs filled the room.

There stood Lin and Ursa Honora with their hands on their hips.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I thought we had some catching up to do." said Lin raising an eyebrow.

"Oh crap you're right." He started.

"See you later?" He finished with a with a wink that I obviously couldn't see.

I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle.

"I'll see you later Princess." I said to him.

He smiled and said "Alright."

I smiled, pecked his lips and started to walk off with Ursa.

I stopped half way out of the kitchen.

I could obviously still feel his eyes watching me.

Without turning around I said "Can't keep your eyes off me either can you Firelord." I finished with a smirk.

"Afraid not Chief." He said back.

I chuckled a bit at him using that again and left with Ursa.

It's kind of funny because I'm usually the one saying that.

I'm being a bad influence on him aren't I?

Well at least not a very bad one.

Just normal bad.

Oh well it's cute how he does it.

All these thoughts made me smile.

I was smiling like crazy.

I was finally happy once again.

My thoughts were broken by Ursa. "What are you so happy about?" She asked smirking.

"I guess I'm just glad to spend time with one of my beautiful daughters." I smiled at her.

"How would you know if I'm beautiful, you can't even see me-" She suddenly stopped "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" She started saying again but I cut her off.

"It's ok I'm used to it and, I just know you are." I smiled at her once again.

I mean like with the Greatest Earthbender in the world & the firelord of the firenation, of course we're gonna have beautiful babies. I said to myself.

There was a moment of silence.

"So you wanna fill me in on these 17 years of your life?" I asked her taking a seat on the steps of the stairway.

She smiled and sat beside me.

"Where do I even start?" She asked.

"Well just give me a summary, how you grew up, challenges you faced, achievements, that kinda stuff." I said back to her.

"Well umm... I grew up with nannies since my father was always busy being Firelord and all, then I discovered I could firebend when I was 10 which I kind of struggled with but then once I found about you and that you were an Earthbender I figured I would be struggling between the two elements but I've almost mastered Fire already since the FatherLord has spent more time training and being with me ever since he found out I could firebend." She started.

"He also said that soon I will become Firelord like him when he retires and umm yeah that's pretty much the summary of my life." She finished.

"Seems like you had a fun life." I said to her.

"Yeah well it would of been better with you around." She said and I felt her look away.

I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but me and your father had many disagreements and we both had responsibilities so we thought it would be best not to put you and your sister through that I'm sorry." I said to her trying to sound as sweet as possible.

She sighed. "It's just, it was hard growing up without a mother." For almost a second it sounded like if she was about to burst in tears.

"It was hard for your sister to grow up without a father also you know." I said to her.

"We actually talked about that along with many other stuff, we get a long really well." She finished with a smile.

I smiled and said "I'm glad, you two are really alike."

"We'll we ARE twins." She said and chuckled a bit.

I chuckled, it was true.

"You know you should also ask your father about his mother." I said to her.

"Grandmother Ursa? The one I was named after?" She asked.

"Yep, that's the one, you really should ask him to tell you the story." I said.

"It is truly an incredible tale." I finished with a smile.

"I'll be sure to." She said back in that cheery voice of hers.

Zuko should have fun having to explain all that.

"So mom when did you first know you were in love with dad?" She asked.

Well, lets see I thought to myself.

There's many things I can say here.

But that'll have to wait for another time.

Oh well, I hope she likes my blind jokes.

"It was love at first sight." I said simply.

"Oh...So-" She stopped. "Wait..." She frowned. "That wasn't funny." She said.

"Yes it was." I said and stuck my tongue out at her mockingly.

I can't see her but I was sure she was rolling her eyes.

But she chuckled.

I knew she couldn't help it.

Like father like daughter.

Now that I think about it...

I should of used that on Lin when I had the chance.

Now I am stuck telling her all my childhood stories with her father.

Oh well too late now.

As I got up and started to walk off I felt her look over at me.

"Oh and mom." She said.

"Yes?" I stopped and asked to her.

"Next time you and dad want to... 'Have fun' maybe you should wait until you two are alone in the house especially with me at a safe distance where I don't have to hear any of it especially you calling him 'ZuZu', hearing moans, screams... Got it!? Because I along with the rest of the people in this house are now traumatized." She said with a serious tone.

Great...

My own daughter having to tell me that she along with the rest of the people in the house heard us.

Oh well at least I enjoyed it.

Every second of it.

I blushed and let out a small nervous laugh.

"Alright, alright." I said back to her.

"Thanks, Oh and one more thing." She said getting up.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"I love you, mom." She said and hugged me.

I was taken by surprise.

The daughter I was separated from many years said she loved me.

All these years I thought I was a horrible mother for giving her up like that.

And for lying to her also.

And for keeping secrets.

And... You know what screw this shit.

What was important right now was that she said it.

And I still had to say it back.

"I love you too." I said and hugged her back.

**(Zukos POV)**

"So, Lin." I said turning to face her. "How were these 17 years? Want to fill me in?"

"I don't even know where to start." She started.

"Well I basically grew up with my Aunt Katara since my mom had always been busy at the station and had her take care of me until she came to pick me up, I discovered I was an Earthbender when I was around 10 and my mother right away trained me.

I did sort of struggle at first but then when I was around 13 my mother told me about you and how you are a Firebender so I figured I would be struggling between the two elements, I have almost mastered Earth though.

I've already mastered metalbending, I want to start working at the Metalbending Police Academy to work my way up and someday be Chief like my mom, umm what else is there... Oh I'm dating the Avatars youngest son Tenzin.

As Republic City's newspaper likes to call it 'The Avatars son and The Chiefs daughter: Young Love' and well that's about it." She finished.

I was shock The daughter I haven't known for years is already dating!

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, at the moment.

But I had to say something.

Something a father would say.

"Do I need to have a talk with him?" I asked trying to sound serious.

"Don't bother, besides my mom already had a talk with him and let's just says if he 'crushes' my heart then she will crush him." She finished with a smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That sounds like your mother alright." I said.

"Anyways I'm gonna go umm...uh see Tenzin now." She finished sounding nervous.

I raised my good eyebrow.

"Ok..well be safe Lin, I don't what you coming back pregnant...YOU GOT IT?!"

"DAD, what the hell?!"

"I mean it."

"You're sounding like mom now."

I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear anything.

**(Tophs POV)**

That went way better then I thought.

I was glad I could finally tell her.

After all these years.

"Hey Toph, there you are."

"Hey Sparky, how'd it go?" I asked standing before him in with my hands behind my back.

"It went just fine." He said stepping closer to me."How'd it go for you?"

"Pretty fine, that kid is quite a lot like me." I said.

"So is Lin, both of them are just like you and according to her, you are a great mother." He said grabbing my hands.

"I know, I know Ursa says you weren't a bad father yourself." I said smiling and giving his hands a squeeze.

"I had to try even if we had to be away from you." He said with a sad tone.

"Sparky... I know it was hard for us also and, I can't believe I'm saying this but I was scared." I said to him.

"I know." He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him back tightly.

"But she's gone and it's time for us to start over, new beginings." He said pulling away and I felt him look right at me. "Right?"

I didn't know what to say.

It can never be like before, he should know that.

I gave the best smile I could "Right." I said.

But deep down inside I knew the right answer, was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it and since again sorry for the delay just to let you all know Chapter 8 will take a little longer so stick with us! It'll be up as soon as possible :) Dont forget to review and stick around for Chapter 8 **


	8. Chapter 8 - Days Of Sozins Comet Part 1

**A\N: Hey guys! Its been awhile, well we're finally back! Lots of things have happened. School started (Officially now in high-school, both me & A. Yay go freshmen!) Was it coincidence that me & A are in the same english class? Well USE to. **

**Its a sad tragedy I moved all the way down south to our fellow neighbor U.S. DONT WORRY we are still writing ff, and be continuing this story! We keep in contact almost everyday , to talk about the ff and this beautiful toko story, we add new ideas now & every once and awhile so the wait is no more! Oh oh oh and we joined the anime club, before i left & wow lots of people love the world of Avatar. Sadly the school that I go to now does not have an anime club! This officially sucks. **

** Also SEASON 2 OF LOK CAME OUT! AFSGCJEOCNDKSM its amazing! Beginnings part 1 & 2 was just.. WOW i was speechlesss! Great job to the creators of Avatar! **

**So Yeah thats pretty much it, ANYWHO ENJOY THIS MARVELOUS STORY!**

**-B **

***We do not own Avatar the last airbender, or any of the characters in this story all rights go to Nickelodeon & the creators of Avatar.***

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Days Of Sozins Comet Part 1**

**-The Present-**

I woke up to a warm breathing on my neck. I instantly knew who it was. I smiled and turned to face him, although I couldn't actually see him, I felt him. I scooted closer and pressed my ear to his bare chest. His heart beat was calm and soft.

"Good morning." he said with a soft voice, almost a whisper.

I smirked "Good morning sunshine."

He chuckled a bit "Sunshine? Really? If anything you're my sunshine." he said and wrapped his arm around me.

I raised an eyebrow "And why would that be?"

"Because endlessly I can't get over you."

I felt his lips fall into mine.

His hands slowly moving around my body.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sparky stop."

"Why, is the greatest Earthbender of all time ticklish?"

"No."

He started tickling me and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Ok haha fine haha yes I haha maybe am hahaha"I said in between laughs.

I started to squirm around as he continued to tickle me. I was still bursting out laughing as if I was a little girl again.

"ZUKO STOP!"

"Ok I will stop, but under one condition."

I felt him smirk, he was up to something, I could feel it.

"Under what condition, Princess?" I smirked right back at him.

I felt his heart beat faster.

"You kiss me."

"Hmmm" I said pretending to be thinking "I think you've got a deal Firelord" I lean in to kiss him, when half way through I pullback.

"You just love teasing me don't you?"

"Well the one who does the most teasing is you"

"We both know that is not true" he said probably raising an eyebrow but how would I know.

I just rolled my eyes at this.

"We haven't been together in years, Toph come on." He said as he tried pleaded with me, which brought a huge smirk on my face.

"Well you know, you could of have had all this years ago." I teased.

Hah I guess he was right I do most of the teasing but I'm not gonna tell him that.

"Where are you taking this, Toph?" He said making the smirk on my face grow even wider.

I punch him where I think its his shoulder. "Oh shut up, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No?" I clench my teeth, forcing myself not to throw a boulder at him.

"Don't tell me you didnt at least think I was into you the moment I met you."

He stayed quiet. He still obviously didn't know what I was talking about.

"You are really clueless sometimes Zuko" I shaked my head.

I still got no reply from him, sometimes at these moments I wish I really can see his face and his expression.

"I've liked you ever since I met you sparky, but you obviously pushed me away back then.. Especially on that horrible 'field trip' which you made up for later but still."

"Oh come on, I didn't...push you away." I felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh do you need a friendly reminder?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"Alright lets go back to the days of Sozins Comet, shall we."

**-The Past-**

_I laid back on the stone steps upside down. Aang was practicing his Firebending. All you could hear was Zukos angry voice screaming at him._

_"More ferocious, imagine striking through your opponents heart!"_

_Aang let out a frustrated groan "I'm trying!" he said._

_"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dilo!" said Zuko with a firm voice._

_Aang let out a soft roar._

_"That sounded pathetic!" said Zuko and paused for a second. "I said roar!"_

_Aang roared much much louder this time and I could feel the heat of the flames all the way where I was. Which wasn't so far but not too close either._

_SugarQueen then speaks up "Who wants a nice cool glass of Watermelon juice?"_

_Right away Aang perks up "Ooh ooh me, me, me!"_

_ "Hey! Your lessons not over yet, get back here!"_

_"Come on Zuko just take a break, what's the big deal?" Said Suki who was laying down beside Sokka, who seemed to be enjoying some watermelon juice himself._

_"Fine." said Zuko letting go of Aang who quickly ran up and took the watermelon from Kataras hand._

"_If you wanna lounge around like bunch of snail-slobs all day then go ahead!" said Zuko and walked away._

_"Maybe Zuko's right, sitting around the house made us pretty lazy but I know just the thing to change that."_

_"Beach Party!"_

_We were all at the beach now and I tried to stay away from the water as much as possible._

_"Check up my Appa sand sculpture" said Aang proudly so I went over to check it out._

_"Not bad baldy." I said with my hands on my hips "but I've been working on my Sandbending." I said cracking my fingers "you're gonna love this!"_

_I then made an exact but small replica of Ba Sing Se crossed my arms and stood there proudly with a smirk._

_"Whoa!" started Aang who I could tell was impressed. "You even made a little Earth King and Basco!"_

_I then walked with Aang up to Snoozles "Try and top that Sokka!" I said with my arms crossed._

_Sokka then turns around "Ta Da!"_

_"Is that a... Blubbering Blob monster?" Said Aang._

_"No it's Suki!" says Sokka defensively._

_I was obviously not amused and I could tell Aang was not either, then we both bursted out laughing._

_"Suki, we will all understand if you break up with him over this." I said recovering from my laughter._

_"I think it's sweet." Suki replied which gained her a huge kiss on the cheek from Sokka._

_"But it doesn't even look like-" Aang was cut off by a huge blast of fire coming and destroying Sokkas 'beautiful' sculpture._

_It was Zuko. He came and then started attacking TwinkleToes just like that._

_"What are you doing?" Asked Aang who was now hiding behind his Appa sculpture._

_"Teaching you a lesson!" replied Zuko sending a fire at the sculpture which got destroyed._

_"What happened?" Asked Katara quickly coming out from the water._

_Sokka was first to respond "Zuko's gone crazy I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!" He said frustrated. "Oh and he's attacking Aang" he finished._

_We all then ran off to find out what exactly was going on._

_When we found them Zuko was laying on the ground while Aang stood on the second floor of the house._

_"What's wrong with you, you could've hurt Aang" obviously SugarQueen was first to assume._

_"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you!" Started Zuko with an angry voice "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozins comet is only three days away!" He finished._

_Everyone was quiet. I was surprised Aang hadn't told him yet. But I had a feeling it was what he was about to do._

_"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Asked Zuko._

_"About Sozins Comet," started Aang._

_Here we go I thought to myself._

_"I was actually gonna wait to fight the Firelord until after it came." Finished Aang._

_"After?" Asked Zuko._

_"I'm not ready I new more time to master Firebending" said Aang._

_Now that I think about it he hasn't been doing too good with Earthbending so might as well._

_"And frankly your Earthbending could still use some work too." I said._

_"So, you all knew Aang was gonna wait?" Asked Zuko._

_I don't know I felt like that question was more directed at me that anyone else._

_"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Firelord right now he's gonna lose, no offense." said Sokka._

_"The whole point of fighting the Firelord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War but they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se things can't get any worse." said Katara lowering her head._

_"You're wrong" said Zuko "it's about to get worse than you can even imagine"_

_***flashback***_

**_-The day before the eclipse my dad asked me to attend an important war meeting- (Zuko voice Over)_**

**_-Zuko is letting the servants put on the rest of his armor as he walked up to the door to the room-_**

**_-It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years, my father had finally accepted me back-_**

**_- Zuko entered the room and was greeted by his father "Welcome Prince Zuko, we waited for you" he said._**

**_Zuko walked past the table were the generals were sitting of bowed to his father and sat at his right hand._**

**_Zuko watched then how his father talked to one of the Generals giving information on the take over of Ba Sing Se._**

**_The Firelord Turned to his son "Price Zuko you've been among the Earth Kingdom commons do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"_**

**_Zuko thought for a second but then spoke "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong, they can endure anything as long as have hope"_**

**_"Yes, you're right" said his father "we need to destroy their hope"_**

**_"Well that's not exactly what I-" Zuko was caught off by his sister who was seated at the left of the Firelord "I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground."_**

**_"Yes, yes, you're right Azula, Sozins Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns no bender will stand a chance against us" said the Firelord now at the bottom of the stairs._**

**_"What are you suggesting sir?" Asked one of the Generals in the room._**

**_"When the comet last came my grandfather Firelord Sozin used it to wipe out the Air Nomads now, I will use it's power to end the Earth Kingdom, permanently!" Said the Firelord with an evil smirk._**

**_There was a pause and Zukos face looked worried._**

**_His father continued "From our airships we reign fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything and after the ashes a new world will be born, a world which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything" finished the Firelord with his arms spread out making the Generals in the room clap._**

**_-I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan but I'm ashamed to say I didn't-_**

**_*flashback end*_**

"_My whole life I struggled to gain my fathers love and acceptance but once I had it I realized I lost myself getting there, I'd forgotten who I was" Zuko finished._

_"I can't believe this" said Katara falling to the ground._

_"I always knew the Firelord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil" said Sokka._

_"What am I gonna do?" Asked Aang letting his head down._

_Zuko walked up to Aang "I know you're scared and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Firelord before the Comet comes there won't be a world to save anymore" he said._

_"Why didn't you tell me about your dads crazy plan sooner?" Asked Aang frustrated._

_"I didn't think I had to, I assumed you were still gonna fight him before the comet" he paused then raised his voice again "no one told me you decided to wait!"_

_Once again I felt like that was aimed right at me._

_"This is bad, this is really really bad" he said falling to the floor._

_SugarQueen walked up to him to save the day "Aang you don't have to do this alone"_

_I might as well do it too_

_I shrugged and walked up "Yeah, if we all fight the Firelord together we got a shot at taking him down."_

_How about that SugarQueen I can give inspirational speeches too I thought to myself._

_"Alright Team Avatar is back!" Said Sokka and continued "Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Fan and Sword" he finished._

_"Fighting the Firelord is gonna be the hardest thing we've ever done together, by I wouldn't wanna do it any other way" said Aang._

_We all then got into a group hug but there was someone missing._

_"Get over here Zuko, being part of the group also means being part of group hugs" said Katara._

_I left my arm stretched out and he came and wrapped his strong arm around me and i wrapped mine around him, I felt like blushing but I quickly got over it when I heard Appa coming._

_Appa landed on the ground hard and made us all fall to the floor._

_It was almost sunset or so I was told and I was glad I was back to wearing my old comfy 'Earth Kingdom' clothing._

_"Gather around Team Avatar" said Sokka "In order to take out the Firelord , or in this case the MelonLord our timing has to be perfect first Suki and I will draw his fire, then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense and while the melon lord is distracted Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow" finished Sokka._

_"Uh what about me" I asked._

_"For now you're the Melonlords forces" replied Sokka._

_"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" I asked excitedly._

_"What ever makes the training feel more realistic" Sokka said._

_"Sweetness" was all I said._

_"MUAHAHAHAHA" I tried an evil laugh since I was now acting as 'MelonLord'._

_As Sokka and Suki started attacking I sent a rock flying their way almost crushing Sokka._

_"Watch it Toph!" Screamed Sokka._

_"I am not Toph, I am MelonLord muahahahahahaha" I said then Earthbent a rock over the fire then chucked it at Zuko and Katara._

_Then made them get surrounded by a bunch of 'Earthmade Fire Nation soldiers' which they quickly destroyed._

_"Now Aang" yelled Sokka._

_Aang made his way up to the MelonLord dummy and was about to strike. But he stopped._

_"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Yelled Zuko._

_"I can't" said Aang shaking his head._

_Sokka quickly ran up to him and said "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal you'd be shot full of lighting right now"_

_"I'm sorry but it just didn't feel right, I didn't feel like myself" said Aang._

_Sokka took out his sword and slashed the MelonLords head in half._

_"There, that's how it's done" said Sokka._

_I felt the piece of watermelon hit the ground hard then felt Momo quickly go over to eat it._

_But I knew Aang was feeling uneasy._

_The evening came and we were all sitting outside eating when SugarQueen comes out and her heartbeat is going through the roof._

_"I have a surprise for everyone" she says._

_No way could my assumptions have been true?!_

_"I knew it, you did have a secret think with Haru" I said making everyone go all quiet._

_Never mind that thought then._

_"Uh no, I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this" she said and unrolled what sounded like a piece of paper but how should I know._

_"Look at baby Zuko, isn't he cute" continued Katara which made us all laugh even though I couldn't see._

_Zuko was really quiet, "Oh lighten up I'm just teasing" Katara said to him._

_"That's not me, it's my father" he said._

_"But he looks so sweet and innocent" said Suki softly._

_"We'll that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers" said Zuko._

_"But he's still a human being" spoke Aang._

_"You're going to defend him?" Asked Zuko._

_"No, I agree with you Firelord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's gotta be another way." Said Aang._

_"Like what?" Asked Zuko._

_"I don't know, maybe we could make some big bods of glue and then I could use some glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore" said Aang with a hopeful voice._

_"Yeah and you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again" said Zuko sarcastically._

_"You really think that would work?" Asked Aang still hopeful and obviously not catching on._

_"No" said Zuko angrily._

_Aang sighed and lowered his head "This goes against everything I've learned from the monks, I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like"_

_"Sure you can, you're the Avatar if its in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you" Said Sokka._

_"This isn't a joke Sokka, none of you understands the position I'm in" Said Aang furstrated, his voice full of anger._

_"Aang we do understand it's just-" spoke up Katara trying to calm him down but he cut her off "Just what Katara? What?!"_

_"We're trying to help" she replied._

_"Then when you figure out a way for me to be the Firelord without taking his life I'd love to hear it" said Aang still angry an walked off._

_"Aang don't walk away from this" said Katara and tried to follow him but Zuko held her back._

_"Let him go, he needs time to sort it out by himself" he said._

_Later that night I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to go out for a walk which I hadn't done since we left the Air Temple. Since the floors on the second floor were wooden I couldn't see a thing so I tried my best to find the door to the room. Ugh it was much easier when Katara was leading me._

_After finally finding the door I opened it quietly and went out quickly. But I ended up bumping into someone. It was him. Zuko and I was about to say Something but he shushed me._

_"You'll wake them up, come on" he said his voice lowered into a soft quiet whisper. He then grabbed my hand and led me downstairs and and headed outside. I didn't know what to say, my mind was racing so I asked him the firs thing that I could think of._

_"What are you doing up?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing" he replied._

_"I couldn't sleep" was all I could say._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous about all this"_

_"You? Nervous? You're kidding right?"_

_This earned him a punch in the arm "Yes, me! But you better not tell anyone is that clear Princess"_

_"Crystal" shaking his head smirking while rubbing his arm where she had punched him._

_"Now tell me why you are up" I said crossing my arms._

_"I also couldn't sleep"_

_"Well why?"_

_"Many things came to my mind"_

_"Like what?"_

_He paused for a second then replied "My father"_

_I knew he was lying. I just shrugged it off though maybe he would tell me when he's ready. At least I hope._

_I yawned "Well nice talk Sparky better go to sleep now, we have a long day tomorrow"_

_I walked off but upon entering the house I couldn't feel or see anything anymore, back to wood._

_"You sure you don't need any help going back up?" He asked coming after me._

_I turned around and said "Sparky, it's me who you're talking to remember that"_

_I then turned back to the way I was walking and tripped over something._

_Great..._

_"Ouch" I said rubbing my foot where I got hurt._

_Zuko shook his head and helped me up "Come on I'll help you" he said._

_I nodded my head then felt his hand on mine once again. It felt so right, it was like his hand was made for mine. They fit so well together._

_He helped me softly go up the stairs then led me to my room._

_I smiled "Thanks Zuko" I said then kissed his cheek quickly and went into my room._

_Zuko stood there it wasn't the first time I had kissed his cheek. _

_The next morning I sat happily at the fountain waiting as they packed everything onto Appa._

_"Ok that's everything" said Sokka from Appas saddle._

_Wait a minute, there's someone missing._

_"No it's not, where's Aang?" I said._

_We ran into the house and up the stairs which by now I had mastered thankfully, although I would miss Zuko's hand on mine- what am I thinking I need to stop this!_

_"Aang? Aang?" Asked Zuko looking around for The missing Avatar._

_"Come on Lazyballs lets go" I said then ran off to try and find him._

_I walked by Zuko and signaled that I still hadn't found him yet and didn't seem like he had much luck either._

_I followed Zuko to where the others were._

_"Aangs not in the house, lets check the beach" said Zuko._

_We were now at the beach and still nothing. Aang was nowhere around here._

_"Look there's his footprints, the trail ends here" said Sokka standing right in front of the water._

_"So, he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Asked Suki._

_"Maybe he was captured" guessed Katara._

_"I don't think so, there's no sign of a struggle" said Sokka._

_"I bet he ran away again" I said._

_"Uh uh, he left behind his glider and Appa" said Sokka._

_"Then what do you think happened to him Oh Sloozy One" I asked sarcastically._

_"It's pretty obvious, Aang misteriously disappears before an important battle, he's definitely on a spirit world journey" assumed Sokka sounding quite confident._

_"But if he was wouldn't his body still be here?" Asked Zuko._

_"Oh yeah, forgot about that" said Sokka._

_"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island, lets split up and look for him." Said Katara._

_I don't know what came over me but right away I grabbed onto Zuko "I'm going with Zuko!" I announced holding him defensively._

_I felt his heart beat increase and I guessed he was blushing. But I also noticed how quiet everyone had gotten._

_"What? Everyone else went on a life changing field trip with Zuko, now it's my turn" I finished with a wide smile._

_I had changed back into this stupid Fire Nation get up but the good part was that I was with Zuko. As I walked with him I explained how tough my life has been. Although I knew his life had been even more rough. I was hoping he would understand._

_"And then when I was nine I ran away again, I know I shouldn't complain my parents gave me everything I ever asked for but they never gave me the one thing that I really wanted, their love, you know what I mean?" I continued and asked hoping he would understand._

_Zuko let out a sigh "Look I know you had a rough childhood but we should really focus on finding Aang" he said and walked off._

_I felt hurt. He's opened to me before I don't know why all of the sudden things have changed._

_"This is the worst Field Trip ever" I said my head low and sadness in my voice.__ I frowned, blowed my bangs off my face and followed him. From there on it was just uncomfortable silence._

_We were all sitting at the steps outside the house like yeasterday. I was just laying down bored once again back in my Earth Kingdom outfit I never wanna wear that Fire Nation crap again. But We obviously hadn't found Aang, he was not at the island._

_Sokka then arrived on Appa "judging by the on your faces I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either" he said jumping off of Appa._

_"No, it's like he just, dissapeard" said Zuko._

_"Hey wait a minute has anyone notice that Momo is missing too" I spoke up._

_"Oh No, I knew it was only a matter of time, APPA ATE MOMO!" Said Sokka dramatically running over and getting into the flying bisons mouth._

_"Momo, I'm coming for you buddy" said Sokka searching all over Appas mouth._

_"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo, he's probably with Aang" said Katara._

_"That's just what Appa wants you to think" said Sokka climbing into Appas month._

_"Get out of bisons mouth Sokka we have a real problem here, Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away" said Zuko._

_I turned over to look at him, I bet everyone was doing it too. He obviously knew how to Aang, we all knew that._

_"What should we do Zuko?" Asked good old SugarQueen._

_"I don't know" he paused "why are you all looking at me?" Asked Zuko._

_"Well you are kinda the expert on tracking Aang" said Katara._

_"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar it's you" I said agreeing with Katara._

_I don't know what I was doing by complementing this guy after he was such a jerk to me. But we do have to concentrate on finding Aang._

_Much to my dislike we were now on Appa. Zuko was at the helm._

_"Zuko I don't wanna tell you how to do your job but, why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aangs there" said Sokka._

_"Just trust me" was all Zuko said._

_We had finally landed and we were making our way to what seemed to be a tavern. We walked in and right away Katara spoke up._

_"And the reason you've brought us to seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?"_

_"June" was all Zuko said._

_"Oh yeah that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole" said Sokka._

_"Mole? Her skins flawless" said Suki._

_"No she has this giant mole creature she rides around on"_

_"A Shirshu, it's the only that can track any scent anywhere in the world, it's the one shot we have of finding Aang" said Zuko._

_While they talked I just 'observed' how she took out all these men without any bending or anything. This lady had some skills._

_"I don't how who this June lady, is but I like her!" I said smiling widely and crossing my arms._

* * *

_**A/N: Ok & that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter part 2 will be coming soon ! PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN ALOT I ALWAYS LOVE READING WHAT YOU GUYS POST xoxox -B**_


End file.
